On Wings of Angels
by Er-BearG32
Summary: Part 9 of the series.


**On Wings of Angels**

**Prologue**

"Love is on the way" Lyrics by Peter Zizzo, Denise Rich and Tina Shafer

Waking up alone

In a room that still reminds me

My heart has got to learn to forget

Starting on my own

With every breath, I'm getting stronger

This is not the time for regret.

'Cause I don't need to hang on

to heartache

When there's so much of life

Left to live.

Love is on the way

On wings of angels

I know it's true, I feel it coming through.

Love is on the way,

Times is turning the pages

I don't know when…

But love will find me again.

I am not afraid

Of the mystery of tomorrow.

I have found the faith deep within.

There's a promise I have made

There's a dream I'm gonna follow,

There's another chance to begin.

And it's coming as sure as the heavens.

I can feel it right here in my heart.

Love is on the way

On wings of angels

I know it's true, I feel it coming through.

Love is on the way,

Times is turning the pages

I don't know when…

But love will find me again.

Carol's hands trembled as they read through the letter addressed to her from her daughter the following morning, her hand flying to her mouth to try and ward off the sobs. It was a futile attempt however as she read the anguished words of her only child.

"Mom, I know this will be hard for you, but it is harder for me to stay. I'm afraid that if I don't go, one-day daddy will kill me. I only wish I knew why he hated me so much, but I suppose that is only for God to know. Thank you, mom, for everything you have ever done for me. I love you so much and I'm so afraid of leaving, but I cannot begin to understand a lot of choices that have been made in the past, especially lately. I don't want to lay blame, mom, but maybe with me out of the way, you and daddy can work on your marriage and you can both be happy again. Please don't worry about me-I know out there somewhere, I have a friend and I hope to find him and I won't stop searching until I do. Andrew was always the closest thing I had to real father, and though I love my real dad, Andrew gave me love back, which is something daddy never did. I need that, mom. Andrew is the only one who ever told me that everything would be okay one day and I believed him. I still do. Please don't cry, mom, this is for the best-now maybe we both have a chance.

Love,

Monica"

Monica awoke with a start as the bus came to an abrupt stop, and the low hissing sound of the doors opening invaded her sleepy mind. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she got up and threw her backpack over her shoulder, knowing she was at the end of the line.

As she stepped off the bus and hurried down the corridor nothing could have prepared her for what she found in the main lobby of the Port Authority Bus Station. Everywhere her dark eyes looked, there were people of every different race, age and nationality. Businessmen raced through quickly, a briefcase in one hand and a cell phone held up to their face in the other hand. Older ladies selling flowers, kids laughing and mothers ushering their children along all added to the commotion like none Monica had ever seen before. There were shops everywhere she looked and the strong smell of coffee filled her senses and she longed for a cup.

"So, this is New York," She thought to herself, still trying to shake off the fear and sadness that continued to creep quietly into her young heart. But this was where she needed to be-a place she could get lost inside of, a place her mother would not be able to find her and take her back to where her father could hurt her, a place where she would hopefully find the one true friend she had on this earth.

Putting her other arm through the strap of the backpack, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a few bills, deciding on a cup of coffee and a Danish to stop the rumbling in her stomach. Walking a few steps, she nearly tripped over a man who was sitting on the floor.

"I'm so hungry," He informed her, his pleading eyes looking up at her,

"Could you spare some change, miss?"

Never having encountered this before, Monica nodded her head, a mixture of fear and pity in her dark eyes. Handing him the two dollars she had pulled out, she didn't wait for a thank you, before she hurried on her way. Looking around her as she stood in line, she saw other men and women just like him, begging for money and she shuddered, wondering for the first time if she would become as one of those people-broke, with no place to go, but she forced the frightening thoughts from her mind and placed her order.

Once she had the coffee and pastry, she headed for the doors of the bus terminal and walked out into the bright sunshine, her eyes growing wide and the scene before her. Thousands of people, as far as she could see, walked or ran along the sidewalks, while cars and taxis raced by her at frightening speeds. She trembled slightly as she held tightly to her coffee cup, now feeling truly afraid of this situation.

Where was she going to go?

Where, in this city of millions of people was she going to find the one man she was looking for, if he was even here? Where should she even begin?

Bewildered, the young, human angel turned to her right and began walking.

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry to have had to restrain you like this, Andrew," Denise Patterson said as she grabbed a key from the table and began the process of unlocking the handcuffs,

"But your fever was so high that you were fighting me and I was afraid you might hurt yourself. For as sick as you were, you certainly did seem to have a lot on your mind."

Andrew blinked, still attempting to shake the sleep from his mind as he tried to focus on what this woman was saying to him. His thoughts were jumbled and confused right now and he was even having trouble remembering what had transpired prior to his being here.

He groaned softly as she undid the cuffs around his wrists, and he rubbed them carefully,

"Where does a lady like you get handcuffs anyway, if I may ask?"

She chuckled softly at his question as she moved to the stove to get him a bowl of the hot soup she had been cooking,

"My late husband was a police officer, God rest his soul. Never thought they would ever come in handy, but as I said, you were thrashing around so much, calling out for someone…Monica, I think her name was…"

Andrew took in a sharp breath as the memories came flooding back to him, nearly knocking him back onto the bed by the sheer power of their force. He remembered clearly now; walking into the house as Patrick had been beating up his young friend, trying to revive her and then realizing he had broken his promise to always protect her. The guilt that had eaten at him had caused him to flee and had brought him to this point.

"Monica." He whispered softly, feeling tears threaten his eyes.

"Who is this Monica, child?" Denise asked, walking over and placing a bowl of soup on the bedside table, before sitting down in the rocking chair nearest the bed.

"A friend." He replied sadly, knowing full well he couldn't tell her the entire truth of the matter without her thinking him to be crazy.

"Is she in some kind of trouble? You seemed so desperate while you were sleeping to find her."

"Her father abuses her…beats her up or at least he did when I last saw her. I had promised her I would always protect her from him, but then she stayed home from school, I guess and he had been out drinking again and by the time I got there…I don't even know if she's alive." He finished miserably, his green eyes filled with torment,

"I left because I felt so guilty about this happening to her…that I didn't save her from him. I mean, she is only 13 and she trusted me to keep that promise to her and I couldn't do it."

Denise nodded her head thoughtfully as she listened to his words,

"And a promise to a 13-year-old girl is important. Children cannot always see that some promises are impossible to keep."

"She must be so disappointed in me," Andrew whispered, wondering why he was even telling this woman he didn't even know all of this, but maybe he just needed to get the words out to someone who was not involved in the situation,

"She doesn't really understand why any of this is happening to her."

"No, I'm sure she doesn't and now that you've turned your back on her, I'm sure she has a lot of anger," Denise observed, shaking her head sadly.

"I haven't turned my back on her!" Andrew replied, somewhat heatedly.

"But I'm sure that is how it appears to your young friend. After all, you did leave her and if you were the one who was solely protecting her, there has been nothing to stop her father from hurting her again. Children these days, seem to be able to carry a grudge for a long time."

"You don't know Monica." He replied coolly, wondering if there was any truth to the words this woman spoke. He supposed it was possible that his dearest friend could harbor a grudge about him leaving her, but yet, it just didn't feel right to him. Whether she be the angel that he had known for years, or a 13-year-old girl, he knew her soul. After all, he had unintentionally hurt her before in past years and she had always come after him in order to find out the truth.

She had always come after him.

Andrew frowned, feeling that something was just not right. He knew he was still weak from being so ill, and that his mind was still a bit foggy, but this was more than that, and he suddenly felt the need to speak with Tess.

"Do you have a phone I could use?" He asked, trying to hide the urgency from his voice.

""Now, what would an old woman like me need a phone for? I'm sorry, Andrew, but the closest phone is at the gas station in the next block and you certainly are not well enough to venture out yet…"

"I have to," He replied, standing up and pulling on his shoes,

"It isn't far and there is someone I need to speak with. I have to know if Monica is okay before I make any more decisions. Where am I exactly, anyhow?"

"Long Island, New York-about 30 miles outside of the city." Denise replied, watching as he readied to leave.

"I walked that far?" He asked incredulously.

"No, not hardly. I was visiting my sister up north in Massachusetts and was on my way home when I found you along the side of the road. You had passed out apparently from fever and exhaustion."

With a quick nod, Andrew headed for the door, unsure as to whether he would return or not or what he was going to do at all for that matter. Right now, he only knew he needed to speak with Tess as this uneasy feeling just wouldn't leave his heart.

Chapter 2

Tess set the letter that she held in her hands back down on the coffee table and shook her head sadly. This was the third time she had read that letter and each time she did, it made her even more sad and she had to blink back tears to keep from crying. Both from knowing that Monica was nowhere to be found and also that it had been a week since her "Angel Boy" had taken off after their young friend's senseless beating by Patrick...

"Oh, Angel Babies..." Tess sighed as she sat down heavily in the chair at the kitchen table, tears unwillingly forming in her eyes,

"Father, where are they?"

Just as the words were spoken from her mouth, the sound of the telephone ringing jolted the angel almost out of her seat and into the air. Shaking her head, curls swinging across her shoulders, Tess looked in the direction of the phone on the wall as it rang again.

Jumping to her feet, the dark-skinned angel rushed towards it, her heart pounding as she hoped to God that it was some news on her two dearest friends...or even one of THEM, for that matter.

"Hello?" Her voice came out in short gasps from her rush across the kitchen to the telephone.

"Tess?" The voice on the other end sounded tired and anxious, yet filled with some hope. From Tess' end, the line was also filled with static much to her annoyance.

"ANDREW?" She cried out, the tears in her eyes trickling down her face as she thanked God for quickly answering one of her prayers,

"Angel Boy, where in Heaven's name ARE you!"

Hearing a long sigh on the other end and a long silence following, Andrew's voice finally came through again,

"It's a very long story, Tess, and I promise to explain everything when I return...whenever that'll be if I ever find my way..." Sighing again, his voice turned from tired and anxious to desperate,

"Tess, I need to speak with Monica. Where is she?"

Feeling like she had been punched in the stomach at his question, Tess had to send up many prayers to the Father to keep herself together as she tried her hardest to answer her friend's question about their "Angel Girl's" whereabouts,  
"Andrew...Honey, we don't know where she is," She whispered, her voice filled with sadness,

"Just this morning, each of us received a letter that our Baby Girl has run away and we have no idea where she is now - "

"She WHAT?" Andrew cried on the other end, his voice coming in loud and clear,

"Tess, tell me that's not true! Please tell me that's not true!"

"I wish it wasn't, Baby, but it is," The older angel replied with hurt,

"A few days after you disappeared, she couldn't take it anymore and left to go look for you. You mean so much to that baby, Andrew, that after you left, it broke her heart into a million pieces and now we don't know WHERE she is - "

"She didn't say where she was heading?" Andrew interrupted with urgency in his voice.

"No, Baby, she didn't," The supervisor replied, sighing softly,

"Do you know where you're at, Mr. Halo?"

"From what she - from what I was told, Tess...I'm now in Long Island, New York, about 30 miles from New York City - "

"New York?" Tess gasped at his answer,

"Andrew, what are you doing THERE?!"

"Tess, I can't explain that right now! It's a very long story and now that you mentioned that Monica...left...I need to go look for her. For all we know, she may be in New York City, although I'm not exactly sure about that - "

"Angel Boy, what you need to do is get your angel butt back to this house! New York City is huge, Baby; you don't know what you're getting yourself into with this - "

"Yes, I do, Tess," Andrew lowered his voice to a whisper,

"I know all too well...and I need to find Monica. The reason she's out here in the middle of nowhere right now is because I left and no matter what you tell me, Tess, it is my fault and if anything happens to her...I'll never forgive myself for the rest of my existence! You've got to understand, Tess; Monica is still my best friend and I've GOT to find her!"

Stunned by her friend's words and finding that she couldn't get any words out, she was so shocked, she listened as Andrew spoke once more,

"I love you, Tess, and I promise no matter what...I'll bring Monica back."

The next thing Tess knew, she heard a click on the other end of the line and then a dial tone. Her precious "Angel Boy" was gone. Lifting a hand to her mouth as she hung up the phone with the other one, she whispered to no one in particular,

"I love you, too, Angel Boy...Oh, Father, please protect them from whatever will come their way!"

Hanging up the phone in the gas station, Andrew drew in a deep breath and leaned his head against the pay phone, trying to hold back tears in his tired, green eyes. After leaving Denise Patterson's house, the angel in human form had practically ran to that gas station that she had told him that a pay phone was at and immediately joy had filled his heart that Monica just may be there and he would be able to talk to her.

But that joy was immediately shattered now.

"She could be anywhere now...New York City...Long Island...San Francisco...Oh, God, forgive me..."

Lifting his head up again and trudging as if in a trance out of the gas station and towards the deserted road ahead of him, Andrew looked to his right and then to his left. Spotting a sign ahead of him that read "New York City, 30 Miles", the angel sucked in a deep breath as he headed in that direction.

"She could be in New York City, can't she, Father? I mean...I'm getting that feeling that she is...and how - how can I get there from HERE?" Andrew whispered, not really expecting an answer after all that he'd done and after he had disobeyed Tess' orders to him just now.

But the gentle Voice to his heart told him otherwise as he heard as he was told that there was a nearby train station a few miles ahead and although it would take a while, he could be in New York in a few hours. Raising his weary eyes to the blue sky above him, Andrew whispered a prayer of thanks and, although he was still weak from his earlier experience with Denise And Patterson, walked as fast as his legs would allow to the direction the Father led him.

Monica trudged slowly along the street, bumping into almost everyone that she passed, but she didn't bother to apologize...not with her best friend's life on the line! Feeling tired as she had been walking for a long time trying to find a place to stay for the day at least, Monica felt a sadness in her gentle heart. Not only because of Andrew's whereabouts, but also because of why she had to leave her family: Her father's abuse and even her mother's silence abuse.

Tears trickling down her cheeks, the 13-year old girl finally found a step she could sit on and lowered herself onto it, ignoring everyone that passed her, giving her curious and annoyed glances. All that was on her mind right now was Andrew.

Her Andrew.

Her best friend and the one whom she wished was her father...

"Oh, Andrew...where ARE you?"

(FLASHBACKS)

"Andrew, why does my daddy treat me like this? I still don't understand it..." 6-year old Monica whispered as her friend tucked her into bed one night,

"He didn't want to have me when I was born, but why does he hurt me? Is it my fault?"

"Oh, sweetheart, no," Andrew gently replied, kneeling down beside her bed and taking her small hand in his, kissing it gently,

"None of it is your fault. Your father needs help and we're all going to make sure that he gets it, Monica. I promise."

Licking her ice cream cone after Andrew handed it to her in the park on that sunny day, 10-year old Monica laughed as Andrew took his own chocolate cone in his hand and wiped a finger, which was covered in chocolate across her nose.

"Andrew! You're silly, you know that?" Monica chuckled as she wiped a finger across her strawberry cone and put it on Andrew's own nose.

Watching as he winked at her and grabbed a napkin for himself and her, too, the young girl smiled as her dearest friend wrapped his arm around her small form and guided her down the path to one of the big toys in the park.

Andrew made his way up the stairs and knocked softly on the closed bedroom door. Not getting any response, he became worried and quietly opened it, the sight before him, breaking his heart. Monica was sitting against the far corner of her bed, leaning back against the wall. In her arms she clutched the angel bear he had given her three years ago as she sobbed uncontrollably, her face buried in the soft fur. Even now, her little body shook violently as she rocked back and forth as if lost in her own world.

Fighting back tears, Andrew entered the room and softly closed the door behind him, noticing that she didn't even realize he was there.

"Angel Girl." He whispered softly as he crossed the room to her bed, his eyes filled with love and compassion.

Monica looked up at him, tears of relief now flooding her dark eyes,

"Are…are you okay?" She managed to say, before another sob escaped her.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm okay, sweetie," He replied, trying to convince her and to alleviate some of the torment he saw in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry that he did that to you…it was supposed to be me, Andrew…it was supposed to be me!" Overcome with grief once more, she lowered her head.

Andrew didn't waste another second in getting to her and drawing her up into his arms, his heart pounding loudly in his chest,

"No, listen to me, Monica. It should not have been anyone, do you understand me? No one and I mean NO ONE has any right to so that to another human being, especially not to a little girl. This is not your fault!"

"I was afraid he'd killed you! You wouldn't wake up, Andrew…you wouldn't wake up!" She cried, holding onto him desperately, afraid to let him go,

"Why is he like that? Why does he hate me so much? He says I'm a mistake…that I never should have been born!"

Though he struggled to hold back the tears, they soon found their way down his cheeks as he rocked her gently in his arms,

"Don't you believe him, little one…don't you dare believe him. God doesn't make mistakes, Monica and He certainly didn't make one with you. You are His precious child, sweetheart and He loves you, more than you can ever imagine."

Slowly, the little girl began to quiet, her cheek resting against his chest and his hands tenderly stroking her hair,

"I wish you were my dad, Andrew." She whispered, finally breaking the silence between them.

(END FLASHBACKS)

Several hours later...

Andrew had finally made it to New York City and just from first glance as he arrived there, he realized immediately that Tess could have been right: What WAS he getting himself into? This place was huge! So many people, so many places...

And Monica is here somewhere...

Monica.

After the angel had realized where he was and how huge this city was, he had suddenly found himself heading towards the Empire States Building, not really thinking as to why he needed to head there.

To think about everything maybe?

As he neared the huge building, Andrew looked all the way up and sighed deeply. Walking inside, the Search and Rescue angel headed towards the nearest elevator silently and made his way to the 100th floor. The highest he could possibly go...

As the elevator finally came to the very top, Andrew walked slowly, his feet hurting from being on them for so long, over to the edge and leaned over, staring down at the hundreds of buildings and the tiny specks that must be people at the very bottom.

Just staring at it cause Andrew's eyes to tear up against his will all over again and he crossed his arms across his chest, leaning his head against it as he thought,

"Oh, God...She really is out there. Isn't she?" He whispered into thin air.

Raising his eyes again to the sky, finding that he was doing that quite often now, the angel's mind was suddenly filled with a heart-breaking memory.

A memory that would always remain imprinted in his mind for the rest of eternity.

(FLASHBACK)

"I was afraid he'd killed you! You wouldn't wake up, Andrew…you wouldn't wake up!" She cried, holding onto him desperately, afraid to let him go,

"Why is he like that? Why does he hate me so much? He says I'm a mistake…that I never should have been born!"

Though he struggled to hold back the tears, they soon found their way down his cheeks as he rocked her gently in his arms,

"Don't you believe him, little one…don't you dare believe him. God doesn't make mistakes, Monica and He certainly didn't make one with you. You are His precious child, sweetheart and He loves you, more than you can ever imagine."

Slowly, the little girl began to quiet, her cheek resting against his chest and his hands tenderly stroking her hair,

"I wish you were my dad, Andrew." She whispered, finally breaking the silence between them.

(END FLASHBACK)

As he remembered this, the angel couldn't hold himself together anymore and before he could stop himself, Andrew laid his arms against the edge of the building and lowered his head into them, sobbing out all of his fear and grief for the angel who was his heart and soul.

**Chapter 3**

Patrick Hendrickson sat at his desk in the study, toying with the still-sealed envelope that had his name on it, trying to fight the urge to head for the corner pub and a drink in order to forget all of this.

Ever since his daughter's disappearance two days ago, his wife, Carol had been completely despondent, despite his half-hearted attempts of reassurance that Monica would return home. No, he had never wanted a child, but he did hate seeing his wife in this state of mind. At least with the little waif here, Carol had been more or less happy.

Scowling, he finally tore open the envelope and began to read the letter his only child had left him before running away to escape the abuse he had inflicted upon her.

"Daddy,

I'm not at all sure of what to say to you exactly and I'm not even sure if you'll read it anyway. I don't know what I ever did to make you hate me so much, but whatever it was, I'm sorry.

I'm hoping to find Andrew because he blames himself for you hurting me. I know you don't like him, but he has never been anything but a friend to me and more like a father than you ever were, daddy. I don't say this to make you angry, but to make you understand. I know that Andrew loves me and that is the one thing I've prayed I would one day know about you-that you love me, at least a little. But so far, God hasn't answered that prayer. Maybe now, without me there, you and mom will stop fighting. She told me once that a long time ago, you were really different than you are now and all I can figure is that my being born ruined that, so maybe I can make it up to you both by leaving.

I still love you, dad and maybe every now and then, you could think of me without being angry, even if you can never love me. Andrew told me once about what happened to your family in Ireland and though I am so sorry that happened to them and to you, daddy, that wasn't my fault. It makes me sad to think about the family you lost, but it seems to me that God gave you another family to love, if you only would.

Monica"

Patrick starred at the letter in his hands and realized he was shaking and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why.

Monica collapsed on a bench in Central Park late the next afternoon, her exhausted brown eyes longing to close and to give into the sleep she longed for. She had been walking all night, unable to find a place to stay in the city and she was tired and felt as though she had a layer of the city on her skin. She had attempted to get a room in a small, dirty motel, but the desk clerk had looked at her so suspiciously and asked her where her mother was. She had stammered something about her being outside and she would get her, and then she had gotten away from there as quickly as her tired legs would carry her, afraid the man would call the police. She knew if that happened, they would make her go home and she couldn't do that. She couldn't return to her father's abuse and her mother's silence and besides, she had to find Andrew. She was hoping she could talk him into being her family-just the two of them.

She knew she still loved her mom and her dad, but to return there would only mean trouble for her and with her father's temper, she feared for her own life. But Monica knew Andrew would take care of her. Maybe they could even buy a little house in New York and she could go to school here. She had seen schools for the performing arts as she had walked about the city and though she had never thought about being an actress, she wasn't opposed to the idea. It might even be fun. Then if she made a movie or something one day, maybe her dad would see it and realize that she was as special as Andrew always said she was.

"Well, what have we here and what is in that bag you're carrying?"

A low, male voice interrupted Monica's fantasy and she opened her eyes in alarm just as the man before her snatched the backpack from where it rested on the bench beside of her. She looked at the man with long, dark hair and a dirty face that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and she stood up immediately,

"No, please, it's mine. Give it back." Her heart ached at the thought of the angel bear that was in the backpack and though part of her knew she was getting too old for stuffed toys, she couldn't bear to part with the one thing she had with her to remind her of Andrew.

He seemed to regard her in silence for a moment, before he spoke again,

"What are you gonna do if I do give it back, huh?" He asked, taking a step closer to the frightened, young girl. Reaching out, he touched her face with a finger blackened by dirt and grime,

"You're a pretty little thing…I'm sure you can think of something."

As he reached out to grab hold of her arm, Monica bolted, running as fast as she could though tears of fear blinded her. Looking over her shoulder, she could see him trying to catch up with her, so she pushed her exhausted body further, her feet pounding on the sidewalk as she rounded a corner of the deserted street. Seeing an open door, she flew inside of the building and crouched back behind the stairwell, her hands covering her mouth to keep from making any noise as silent tears coursed down her face.

She held her breath as she heard footsteps approach the front of the building and she trembled from head to toe until she finally heard him pass by, apparently giving up on finding her. It was only then that she gave into the sobs.

"Are you okay?"

Another voice caused her head to shoot up in fear, but this time Monica was looking into the eyes of a girl of maybe 16 with beautiful, long curly hair and blue eyes that radiated concern. She was dressed in blue jeans and a red top that cut off at her midriff and Monica thought she was probably one of the most beautiful people she had ever met in her life.

"I think so…" The young human-angel managed to choke out, trying to control the tears.

"I saw what happened. Unfortunately not everyone in the city is nice, but at least you weren't hurt. What's your name?" The girl crouched down beside of Monica and waited for the younger girl to get her emotions under control.

"Monica." She whispered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Everyone calls me Danni, Monica. Look, if you want, you can come on up to my apartment. You look tired and as if you could use something to eat and a shower. You're welcome to my spare room for awhile," She looked at the young girl thoughtfully,

"Runaway, I'll bet, right?" Seeing her nod, Danni smiled and stood back up, extending her hand to Monica,

"Come on. Let me prove to you that not everyone in the city is out to hurt you."

Tentatively, Monica reached for Danni's hand and followed her upstairs to an apartment that seemed as beautiful as Danni herself was,

"Wow." Monica whispered as she gazed around the living room at the deep blue, plush furniture and oak tables,

"Do you live here with your parents?"

"No, I ran away a long time ago. My job pays great money though," Danni explained as she opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda, which she poured into a glass and handed to her new friend, who took it gratefully and seemed to drink it all in one gulp. Taking the now empty glass from her, Danni reached over and pulled off the baseball cap that was on Monica's head, her blue eyes showing concern at now being able to see bruises on her face which were beginning to fade,

"Looks like somebody did a number on you, kiddo." She remarked softly.

"My dad," Monica replied, her voice scarcely a whisper.

"We'll talk in the morning, Monica, but lets just say I understand. I have to get to work soon, but let me show you to your room," Danni took Monica's hand and led her back the hallway to a lovely room with lilac walls and a flowered border. Monica didn't think a bed had ever looked so inviting in her life and she longed to lie down and sleep.

"There are clothes that I've outgrown in the closet and I'll bet a lot of it fits you. Bathroom is the next door down, so feel free to take a shower and to help yourself to whatever is in the fridge," Danni explained, before her expression softened,

"Listen Monica, you have nothing to fear here. I work all night, but will lock the door behind me, okay? I've been where you are and someone befriended me in that time, and I'm glad to return the favor."

"Thank you," Monica said softly, relief on her tired face at having found a friend who may even be able to help her find Andrew.

"You're welcome. I've gotta go, but you get some sleep, okay and we'll talk tomorrow." With a friendly smile, Danni left the room and minutes later, left the apartment.

Twenty minutes later, Monica curled into the soft bed, having had a hot shower and finding an oversized t-shirt that worked as a nightshirt. As she closed her eyes to sleep, she murmured a quick prayer for Andrew's safety as well as a thank you to God for sending her a friend. Moments later, the angel turned young human was fast asleep.

**Chapter 4**

Monica awoke the next morning to the sound of a soft tapping on the bedroom door and she tiredly opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them first. Glancing around her and taking in her surroundings, the angel turned human teenager was confused first about where she was; but soon the sound of Danni's voice brought her to remember everything.

"Monica? Are you up yet? It's 9:00, kiddo!"

Yawning and stretching, the sleepy-eyed girl pushed back her covers and her stocking feet hit the carpeted, beige floor of her new room. A sad smile playing on her lips, Monica glanced once more around her and sighed as she recalled exactly how she ended up here in someone else's home: While searching for Andrew.

"Oh, Andrew...Please be safe..." She said to herself, not totally aware that she was speaking out loud until Danni's voice once again broke into her thoughts and Monica whirled around to find her new friend standing cautiously in the doorway.

"Who's Andrew, kiddo?" She gently asked, a thin dark eyebrow raised in question,

"Monica, you look pale. Why don't you sit back down and I'll get you a cup of coffee and then you can talk if you want to, okay?"

Nodding without saying a word, the human angel slowly sat back down on the feather bed, folding her hands in her lap as her dark, auburn hair formed a shield around her still badly bruised face...bruises made by her birth father,

"But my real father would never do that to me. Andrew would never do that and if only I can find him...and talk to him about us becoming a family - just the two of us..."

"Here we go!"

Monica glanced up and weakly smiled as Danni entered the room once again and offered her a steaming cup of coffee on a small plate. Accepting the generous offer, the 13-year old looked into the beautiful girl's eyes and spoke,

"Thank you."

Nodding in reply, Danni took a seat beside Monica and stared at her as she sipped the hot coffee after pouring some of the cream and sugar into it, mixing it with a spoon. Gently laying a perfectly manicured hand on the girl's shoulder, Danni was the first to speak after an awkward silence,

"So. Who's Andrew, honey? I didn't hear you getting up after I knocked, so after I opened the door, I heard you mention someone named Andrew. Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes," Monica choked out, her hands trembling as she held the coffee cup. Sniffling back tears that started to form in her dark brown eyes, she continued with as much courage as she could,

"He's the best friend I ever had...He's been with me ever since I was a baby and he and I became close as I started to grow up and was old enough to slightly understand friendship. He's protected me from my father's wrath lots of times and has even taken the beatings FOR me once...But..." Her voice breaking off, Monica unintentionally dropped the coffee cup that held the steaming liquid in it and watched in horror as it shattered to the floor, coffee spilling all over the carpet beneath them.

On her part, Danni ignored the huge coffee stain on her guest bedroom carpet and instead grasped Monica's shaking hands and forced the angel to look at her. As they met eyes, the beautiful female spoke softly and kindly,

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about that. Honey, why has your father beaten you up so much? What about your mother?"

"She had him arrested for the beating of Andrew when he protected me a few years ago, but she didn't press charges against him. She only wanted him to sober up for the night..." Monica choked out again,

"But after that...just a week ago...It didn't matter HOW much my father had beaten me and almost killed me, my mother wouldn't even take me to the doctor or do anything! She was just silent during the whole week...I do love my mom, and I do love my dad, no matter what, but I just don't understand..."

"But what about Andrew?" Danni broke in.

Sniffling, the teenager continued,

"Andrew didn't know that I was home sick that morning and that day, my father came home from the bar drunk as a skunk and he accused me of skipping school and beat me to a pulp until I was no longer conscious. Andrew arrived a few minutes later, from what my other friend Tess, has told me, and he blamed himself for not being there because he had told me all my life that he would always be there no matter what...But he couldn't have known that I was sick, Danni! And so he took off...and a week ago, I left to go search for him," Wiping a hand over her tear-filled eyes, Monica spoke once more, her voice still weak,

"And just yesterday, my backpack was stolen from me, and - and the only remembrance of Andrew, other than him being here...was inside that backpack. Oh, Danni, I'm so scared! I'm just so scared..."

Without any more words spoken between them, Danni held out her arms and allowed the girl to weep against her shoulder. Rubbing her back as she only continued to cry out all her grief for her lost friend.

That afternoon, Andrew walked through Central Park and took in his surroundings. Looking up at the light blue sky above him, the angel let out a deep sigh and shook his head. Oh, if only he knew where in this large place Monica was in this very large city...

Suddenly, though, before the angel could think clearly of what he was going to do that day on his search for his missing best friend, a movement out of the corner of his eye on the side of the park. Turning his blonde head slightly and his green eyes following this young man's movements, who's back was to him, the angel inwardly gasped as he watched the man open up some sort of bag and take belongings out of it. Watching as the greasy-haired boy pulled out a large wad of cash and sticking it in his pocket, Andrew continued to stare and before he knew what was happening, he noticed that the next thing he pulled out was a brand-new looking stuffed bear with wings. A white bear that was all too familiar to Andrew.

Monica's teddy bear.

That was MONICA'S backpack! Andrew inwardly screamed as he covered his mouth with one hand to avoid letting a scream escape his throat. Keeping his eyes on the person's movements, he nearly wanted to cry as he watched the stuffed teddy bear and everything else that was in the backpack, besides the cash, being thrown in a nearby trash can and the young man stalked away as if he had done nothing at all.

Fury getting the better of him, Andrew's face turned a bright shade of red as he took off after the young-looking teenager, who looked no older than 17 or 18. Quickly reaching into the trashcan and pulling out the teddy that was now covered in dirt and spots, the angel wiped a hand over it to brush away some of the grime before glaring after the retreating figure, anger burning inside of him.

Monica's bear clutched in his hands, Andrew took off at a sprint, an angry yell coming out of him before he knew what he was saying,

"Hey! Get yourself back here!"

**Chapter 5**

As the young man whirled around at the sound of someone shouting at him, Andrew caught up to him and grabbed hold of his arm.

"Where is the little girl you stole this from, huh?" The angry angel demanded, his green eyes blazing with anger and fear over what could have happened to Monica.

"Chill out, man!" The younger man replied, even as he struggled to get away.

"Answer the question! Heaven help me, if you so much as harmed a hair on her head-."

Frightened now, the man shook his head adamantly,

"I never hurt her! I swear I didn't hurt her! I just wanted some money so I could eat, buddy, that's all…"

"So you stole from a child in order to eat, is that it?" Andrew growled, trying to keep his temper in check,

"A defenseless little girl that you probably scared half to death? Where is she? When did you last see her?"

"She took off," He stammered, pointing in the direction that the girl had run off, deciding to omit the part about him chasing her as there was no need to make things any worse as this guy was ticked off enough,

"That was yesterday, man and I haven't seen her since."

"You'd better be telling me the truth," Andrew replied, heeding the warning from the Father above and managing to calm himself somewhat. He released the boy and watched as he hurried off, praying that he was telling him the truth and that Monica was not lying hurt somewhere. Something in his heart told him that if that were the case, he would know it, so he breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to the trashcan and grabbed her backpack out of it as well. He figured that once he found her, she may want the change of clothes she had packed as well as her bear.

Sitting down on a park bench, the angel leaned forward, his shoulders slumped as he wondered if he would ever find her. As he held the stuffed bear in his hands, he felt tears forming in his eyes as he imagined her, feeling lost and abandoned by everyone she loved, alone in this city of thousands without a penny to her name now. Without the money she had obviously taken before she left home, she would be left with no place to stay and no money for food or anything else she may need and now Andrew felt even a greater sense of urgency to try to find her.

His heart ached as he thought about her packing the angel bear into her already full backpack and about how terrified she must have been when everything she had with her had been stolen from her. Other than her father's abuse, which was enough for any young girl to deal with, Monica had been rather sheltered in her young, human life, spending most of her time with her mother, he and Tess. Due to Patrick's violent nature, she never had friends to the house, so those she spent time with had shown her nothing but unconditional love. Now, for her to be alone in a large city, where people could be cruel….

Andrew shook his head, fighting to get his emotions under control. He had to press himself to keep searching. At least knowing that she had been right here in this park yesterday was enough to make him feel more hopeful.

"I'm going to find you, Angel Girl. I promise, I will find you."

"Any word, baby?" Tess asked Carol as she noticed the human walk outside her front door and sit down on the step. Seeing the despondent woman shake her head sadly, Tess made her way over and sat down on the step beside of her.

"Nothing, Tess. My little girl is out there somewhere, maybe lost, maybe in trouble and there is nothing I can do," Carol whispered, lowering her head to her hands.

Tess was silent for a moment, before she spoke softly,

"Carol, that baby was in trouble long before this and you know that."

"Patrick." Carol whispered knowingly, tears forming in her eyes,

"I know and I know I'm as much to blame for this as he is. I did nothing, Tess! The last week she was here, I buried my head in the sand and let him hurt her over and over again and did nothing! I just felt so tired from trying to protect her the last 13 years and I knew that despite all my attempts, I still failed," She swiped at the tears on her cheeks unabashedly,

"Patrick has been surprisingly supportive through all of this. He's been on the phone with the police everyday. Maybe he is starting to come around."

"Stranger things have happened, baby," Tess replied gently,

"God is still in control, and if that baby knows nothing, she knows that her Father in heaven loves her. I also know that Andrew is looking for her as well."

"Andrew? You heard from him?"

"Yes, I did and he is determined to find her and bring her home. He loves her so much, Carol…we both do."

"I know that, Tess," Carol managed a small smile as she reached for Tess' hand and gave it a weak squeeze.

Danni handed Monica a Kleenex as the girl began to pull herself together,

"So, what will you do if you find your friend, Monica?" She asked carefully, wondering what kind of plan the younger girl had in mind.

"I want to ask him to be my family, Danni," Monica whispered shakily, wiping at her reddened eyes with the tissue,

"He's the only family I have now and I'm not going back home."

Danni was quiet for a moment, seeming to consider all that Monica had told her,

"Monica, don't take this the wrong way, but it seems to me that you should probably have a back-up plan. I mean, even if you find Andrew, the whole him being your family thing, is a bit of a fantasy, don't you think? I mean, he left you when you needed him the most. Despite the fact that he felt responsible, he just left you there. He didn't call an ambulance, he didn't wait to see if you were okay…he just left you."

Monica listened to the words that Danni said as fresh tears welled up in her eyes,

"He loves me, Danni, I know he does," She whispered, trying to keep her lower lip from trembling, but her new friend's words made sense in a way that Monica was not willing to think about.

"I'm sure he does," Danni soothed, reaching out to squeeze Monica's hand,

"I'm just saying you should probably have a back-up plan is all. What I have found out since leaving home, Monica, is that I'm the only one I can really count on. It's up to me to take care of me, and no one else. I just don't want you to be too disappointed if you find out that your Andrew has flown the coop for good, ya know?"

Despite the gentle way Danni spoke, Monica found herself beginning to tremble as the older girl's words echoed inside of her head. It took her a moment to find her voice and when she did, it was scarcely a whisper,

"Danni, if it's okay with you, I'd like to be alone for awhile. I appreciate all you've done for me, I just need a little time to think."

"Sure, kiddo. If you need me though, I'm here, ok?" Seeing her friend nod, Danni got up and left the room, softly closing the door behind her.

Once she was alone, Monica allowed the tears to fall freely once more as she curled back onto the bed, clutching her pillow tightly to her,

"Oh God, if you're still listening, please let Danni be wrong…please let her be wrong…"

**Chapter 6**

One week later...

Monica sat on a stool beside the kitchen counter, a butter knife in her hand. Dipping it into the jar of jelly, the 13-year old spread the jam onto a piece of bread on the cutting board in front of her. Wiping the remaining jelly off of the knife onto a napkin, the human angel then dipped it back into an open jar of crunchy peanut butter and spread this on the other side of the sandwich.

Licking her dry lips, the girl cut the sandwich in half and placed it onto the plate beside her and leaned back in her chair. Her mind off in a different world as she ate her lunch, Monica let out a soft sigh as she recalled the past week.

After her discussion with Danni the morning after she arrived at this luxurious apartment, Monica had started to cry herself to sleep once again and didn't come out of the room until later that afternoon. Remembering the look on her new friend's face once she came out, Monica suddenly felt a little guilty for shooing her out like that; the look of worry started to worry Monica and the angel had thrown her arms around her friend, informing her that she would be okay and that she wasn't angry at her.

Later on, after taking a shower and getting a quick bite to eat, the very human Monica set off on a train to another part of New York City in search of Andrew. Although the words that Danni spoke to her that morning still had rang in her head, Monica knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would never give up on finding her best friend. No matter what he believed by leaving her when she needed him the most, Monica still cared for him more than her own life and she had continued to look for him day after day for the entire week.

It still confused her, however, whenever she returned back to her temporary apartment, Danni had left the place to go to her daily job...But Monica still didn't know what job that was. Danni never mentioned it in the week that they knew each other and the human angel didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get a bit suspicious...Was Danni telling her everything? Was she lying about anything?

Suddenly, before she could continue thinking about all of this that had been going on these last few weeks, she heard the front door open and shut and Monica watched as Danni walked in, a purse slung casually over her shoulder and her high heels clicking on the floor as she entered the kitchen to Monica.

"Hey, kiddo," She greeted her, swinging her purse onto the counter and taking a seat beside Monica,

"How'd it go today searching for your friend? If he is one, that is all things considering..." The last words came out as a mumble and Monica wasn't sure if she heard it correctly, but she decided to let it pass and answer the question.

"Still the same, Danni...I can't find him anywhere," Monica sighed and set her sandwich back down on her plate,

"I keep praying, though, that he's all right. Oh God, he has to be all right..."

"I'm sure he is, Monica," Danni interrupted hastily, looking down at the countertop and then back up at her friend,

"Uh...Mon, I have something I need to talk to you about. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but this is the only way in order for you to continue staying here with me."

"What?"

"I just returned from an appointment with my landlord and he informed me on some news that I'm going to have to abide by. In order for us to continue living together - or should I say, in order for you to continue staying here, you have to pay part of the rent, kiddo. And that means that you have to get a job that pays good money. I'm sorry, Monica, but that's the way it's going to have to be from now on, okay?"

Taken by surprise at Danni's words, Monica suddenly felt as if her father had punched her in the stomach once more and she stared, wide-eyed, into Danni's own eyes and looked in them for any chance that there could be another way.

But by the way Danni nodded her head, Monica knew that what she said she had to do...she had to do it if she wanted to live here...

Andrew struggled against the bonds that held him to the bed and as he stared wide-eyed into Denise Patterson's not-so-friendly face, he wished he could just get away from this place and go back Home. And it all started when he ran away from Monica when she needed him most of all...

"Denise...Don't, please!" Andrew cried out with tears in his green eyes as he watched in horror as she lit a match that was in her hand and dropped it on the bed he was laying on, handcuffed and all.

"NOOOOO!"

"NO!" Andrew woke up, screaming and covered in sweat, in his hotel room. Gasping for breath, the angel looked around him and then at his hands. Realizing it was only a nightmare, Andrew wiped away some of the sweat on his forehead and then brushed the tears out of his eyes, closing them as he did it.

Hearing a banging on the door to his room and a concerned voice behind it, Andrew turned towards it,

"Hey, are you all right in there, sir?"

"Uh...Yeah, yeah, I - I'm fine...Just - just a bad dream, that's all..."

Laying his head back on his pillow while looking out at the starless sky, Andrew kept his eyes on the half moon just outside the window and blinked back more tears.

"Monica...Where ARE you?" He whispered before falling into a sleep full of tossing and turning, images of Denise Patterson still not leaving his mind.

Decked out in a short halter top, a black mini-skirt and 2-inch high heels, Danni combed her long, curly hair up onto her head and examined herself in the mirror, smiling slightly at her reflection,  
"Yes, that's perfect..." She purred to herself, fastening a clip to it.

"Danni? Can I come in?" Monica's young voice sounded through the door along with a soft knock.

"Sure, kiddo! I'm just getting ready for work!" Danni called back, while saying to herself,

"She better know what my job is either way..."

Seeing the door open through the mirror and then Monica's shocked expression at her outfit, Danni smiled at her young friend with also a look of mischief in her dark eyes,

"So? Any luck at finding a job, sweetie?"

Sighing sadly as she looked down at her feet, Monica walked over to Danni's feather canopy bed and took a seat on it, taking her shoes off as she did so,

"Unfortunately, no. I think what you said before I left was right: No one is going to hire a 13-year old girl...Especially one like ME...I mean, look at my face, Danni! It's still beat up looking by my father and I'm just too young to look for a job...I'm sorry I caused you any trouble, Danni; maybe I should just get going now and keep searching for Andrew on my own so that you can keep this apartment. You deserve it, Danni. I'll just find somewhere else to stay..."

Standing up and grabbing her sneakers, Monica was just about to head for the door when Danni's voice stopped her,

"Honey, don't give up that easily! I've got an idea that just came to my mind..."

Turning around to face the other teenager that looked now to be over 20 years old, Monica frowned and tilted her head to the side, asking,

"What is it?"

Stepping closer to the human angel, Danni grabbed her hand and looked earnestly into her eyes, mischief also showing in them,

"Come and work with me, kiddo! It pays good money and it doesn't matter HOW old you are as long as you're able to do your thing -"

"What DO you do, Danni?" Monica whispered, almost scared of what her answer would be.

"I'm a prostitute, Monica, and I really think you should come and work with me. I would really like for you to continue living here with me, so we can get to know each other even more, and this is the only way..."

**Chapter 7**

"You're a what?" Monica whispered shakily, as she sank back down onto Danni's bed, feeling as if the room were spinning around her.

"You know…a prostitute, hooker, call girl, whatever you want to call it, Monica, the business is still the same," Danni replied. Turning around, she noticed the girl's pale face and she sighed softly.

"How can you do that, Danni?" Monica uttered, trying to fathom what it was that Danni did…what she expected _her_ to do!

"Look, Monica, it's not a big deal. It's just my body they are using and the money is terrific or I'd never be able to afford this place. Your face will be healed up in a few days and well…you have the perfect look for it, Monica. You're pretty and young and for some men, well, the younger, the better."

Monica's fingers instinctively flew up to the cross necklace she wore around her neck that had been a gift from Andrew and Tess for her confirmation last year. She felt like she was going to be sick as she thought about Danni's words,

"Danni, I don't think I can do that…"

"Well, it's your choice, kiddo. I mean, it would be your ticket to stay in the city to hunt for Andrew. Even if you leave here, you have no money and you won't get very far without any. I just know you don't want to wind up back home with your dad…" Danni said gently, noticing that the young girl looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

Monica felt as if she was trapped and her soul was screaming for a way out. To not do this could mean returning home to her father and the thought of that was more than she could bear. But yet, could she allow herself to be used for money as Danni did? What other option did she have?

"Can I think about it, Danni?" She asked after a long silence.

Danni looked at her with eyes full of sympathy,

"Of course you can. I know it isn't an easy decision to make, sweetie, but you're in a tough spot as it is. If I could, Monica, I'd support you, but financially, I can't support two people. We'll talk more tomorrow, ok?"

Monica nodded numbly as she grabbed her shoes and left Danni's room. Slipping her shoes back on, she grabbed her key and went out the front door of the apartment and then the building, heading in the direction of Central Park. There didn't seem to be anyone nearby in the park and the young teen stopped walking, her face turning up towards the sky as silent tears streamed from her dark eyes,

"God, I don't know what to do…I know this is wrong, but what else can I do? I don't want You to hate me, and Andrew…he would be so disappointed in me. Even if I found him again, I'm not sure if I could face him after doing what Danni does," Feeling more lost and alone than she had ever felt in her young life, Monica sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands as she cried out the grief she felt at knowing that there was no other way.

Her heart ached for the decision she was about to make and for the loss of a friend so dear and she felt as if she were surrounded by darkness. Lifting her anguished face to the sky once more she cried out one word, the one person who could change her fate in all of this…

"Andrew!"

Tess was surprised that Patrick answered her knock on the Hendrickson's door late that afternoon,

"Patrick." She stated, trying to keep that surprise from showing, but he looked worse than she had ever remembered seeing him. His hair was uncombed and a 5:00 shadow covered his face and his eyes were red-rimmed but for once, Tess didn't think it was due to liquor.

"Come in, Tess," He moved aside to allow his neighbor to enter and then closed the door firmly behind him.

"Is Carol around?" She asked curiously, not seeing her anywhere.

"She's asleep. She hasn't been sleeping so well at night with Monica missing, as you can imagine," He ran a hand roughly through his tangled hair as he led her into the living room and gestured for her to sit down.

"It doesn't look like you've been sleeping so well yourself," Tess observed, wondering if he would even talk to her about any of this.

Shaking his head, Patrick picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table and handed it to Tess, seeing her nod in recognition of Monica's handwriting,

"Tess, do you know that I learned more about my daughter in that letter than I have known in the 13 years of her life? I know that you and Carol and even Andrew kept tryin' to tell me, but I was too full of anger at a world that would take my family from me to care. But she was right…that wee girl was right-I was given a chance with another family, but I couldn't see it, not until it was too late. Why is that, Tess?"

"Sometimes it takes the wisdom of a child, Patrick, to help us see the truth," Tess advised softly.

"But how can she say she loves me?" He asked, tears glistening in his eyes,

"All I ever did was hurt her or ignore her. I spent most of her life at the pub, drinkin' to drown my anger at having a daughter in the first place, and she can still love me?"

"You're her father, Patrick and despite everything you've done, nothing changes that fact in that baby's eyes. She never stopped wanting your attention or trying to win your heart, but you had let your heart grow so cold, nothing she did could reach you."

"But I want another chance, Tess. I'll get help…I've already scheduled an appointment. I just want another chance," wearily, he sank into a chair, covering his face with his hands.

"Then pray, Patrick. It's all in God's hands now and that is exactly where it should be."

Danni walked in the door the following morning at 6:00 and was startled to see Monica sitting in the living room. One look at the younger girl told Danni that Monica had been up all night, struggling with a decision and now Danni waited with bated breath to hear that decision.

"I'll need your help with clothes and my hair," the younger girl stated, all life gone from her Irish voice and her eyes didn't meet those of Danni's as she said the words.

"What are you saying, Monica?" Danni asked carefully.

The deep brown eyes slowly looked up, but the natural sparkle in those eyes was now gone, replaced with a dullness that emulated from her very soul,

"That I'll do it…I'll come work with you."

**Chapter 8**

Early that evening, Monica starred at her reflection in the mirror in Danni's room, unable to fathom that the person looking back at her was the same person she had been yesterday. Danni had just finished applying Monica's makeup, and now the young teenager looked more like 18 than 13, with rouge on her cheeks that was far too dark for her fair complexion, eye makeup that was painted on far too thick underneath of fake eyelashes and deep red lipstick. Her hair had been curled and was piled up onto her head, with only a few curly wisps hanging down to frame her face.

Danni had found her clothes as well and the young girl was now clad in a short, leather miniskirt, fishnet stockings, a leather top that allowed her midriff to show and a leather jacket overtop. Her feet already ached from the spiked heels she wore and she found herself blinking back tears at what she had become so quickly, and she shuddered to think of any man laying a hand on her.

"Don't you dare cry," Danni snapped, seeing the tears welling up in Monica's eyes,

"We don't have time for me to re-makeup your face," The older girl went back to putting the finishing touches on her own face as she continued talking,

"I don't know why you are being such a baby about this, Monica. If you want, go ahead and run back to daddy if you'd rather be beaten."

"I'll be fine," Monica replied flatly, though the words of her so-called friend hurt. Didn't Danni know that she was trying but that at 13-years-old she was getting ready to give herself for the first time to a man she didn't even know? The thought made her want to throw up and she struggled to control the rolling of her stomach, knowing Danni would be furious if she were to get sick.

"Let me look at you," Danni said, turning Monica to face her and going over her with a critical eye. She seemed satisfied, but then stopped, shaking her head,

"The necklace has to go."

Monica's hand reached for the cross she wore around her neck, her dark eyes widening,

"No, Danni, it stays."

"No, it goes!" Danni growled, reached over and yanking the necklace from around her neck, breaking the chain. Tossing it to the floor as Monica watched with horrified eyes, she then turned back to the younger girl,

"Now, you're perfect."

"What is wrong with you, Danni?" Monica cried out, her entire body trembling at what had just occurred,

"I thought I knew you, but now, you're like a completely different person!"

Monica felt her blood run cold as Danni smiled, a smile so evil it would have frightened a much braver girl than Monica.

"Maybe it is time that you knew the truth, Monica. Once you know what you really are, then tonight will probably be a lot easier for you," Danni stated simply, the smile seemingly plastered on her face.

Monica watched in horror as Danni then transformed into a much older woman in her late twenties, with short, dark hair, now clad entirely in black, and the younger girl backed up a few steps, terrified.

"You don't remember me, Monica, but we worked together once. My real name is Denise and I'm a dark angel, just like you are."

"W..what are you talking about?" Monica whispered, her Irish voice shaking madly,

"What are you?"

"A demon, Monica, as are you. Our master sent you to earth as a human to punish you for failing your last assignment, giving you over to a human who beat you. Then when you ran away, the master sent me and this is the work he has us doing at this time," Denise replied calmly, though her eyes shone with pure evil,

"You're a demon, Monica, trapped inside a human body for now, until your punishment is complete."

Monica shook her head, her face deathly white beneath the heavy makeup as she tried to take in all Denise/Danni was telling her,

"No. That isn't true! That's a lie! I love God, I've always loved God!"

"God? Would a God who loves you send you here to be beaten by Patrick, then leave you trapped within a city where you know no one? Of course He wouldn't. That is why the master sent me to you-to help you complete your punishment, so you can return home, to our home with him. There is no denying who and what you are, Monica."

Monica suddenly felt as if the room was spinning and she struggled to keep from passing out. She was a demon? Denise's words all made sense, but oh, how she didn't want to believe her! She gasped for breath, knowing she had to get out of here; had to find time to think about what to do. If she was a demon, then nothing about this new job mattered. She was pure evil, just as Denise said she was, yet she didn't feel that way.

Trembling, she turned once again to the mirror, once again not recognizing what she had become, but yet, until now, she had not known what she was. Suddenly turning away from the mirror, Monica shot Denise a look that clearly read that she wasn't going to fall for this, although she still trembled from head to toe and had to force herself to not cry right now. She couldn't! She'd do that after she got away...

"I refuse to believe you, Danni...or Denise, or whatever your name is!" Monica cried out in a broken voice, pointing a finger at the demon, finding her hand was shaking madly. Although her words came out that she didn't believe it, a feeling inside was also saying otherwise, no matter how much she wanted to deny it,

"I - I can't be a demon! I can see that YOU are, but...you're lying to me about who I am. I'm leaving now and you can't stop me!"

Her breath coming out in short little gasps, Monica pushed past the evil demon and ran towards the door, swinging it wide open. As soon as she was about to run out, she turned once more around in time to see Denise's dark eyes shine with an evil all their own and before Monica's eyes, she disappeared from the room in a cloud of smoke.

Grasping for the wooden door behind her to keep from collapsing, the very human angel whirled around and ran as fast as her feet would allow, no matter how much they hurt, and headed towards the front door of the apartment. Tearing down the steps as if her life depended on it, Monica ran as fast as she could, to who knows where...

Monica continued to run as fast as she could until she was in the middle of nowhere, far away from the apartment. Cars tore past her and the young girl squinted across the street and spotted other prostitutes walking as if they owned the world, and some of them even climbing into cars.

"Is this where we were headed?" Monica asked herself, fear tearing through her as she continued to watch, "Oh God, I still don't know what to do...If Denise really is right about me...and if I'm really not Your child...I guess I can't ask for Your forgiveness, huh?

"Hey, sweetheart! What's happening?"

A sexy male voice suddenly broke Monica out of her silent prayers and she turned around, blinking back more tears, and faced a man who appeared to be in his mid-30's, sitting in a black BMW which he had just parked beside her on the side of the road.

"What's it to you?" Monica whispered back, her voice flat.

"Oh, you look a little lost, that's all, beautiful. But I can by the look in those gorgeous brown eyes of yours that you really want to do a little messing around...Am I right, Sweet Thang?"

Shuddering inside, Monica couldn't find her voice or the correct words to say to his older man,

If Denise is right...and I am pure evil...I guess this is what evil will do, huh? I'm sorry, God, but maybe this is for the best and easiest way out...And forgive me, Andrew..."

Andrew.

Forcing herself to not burst into tears as she thought of her dearest friend, whom she still hadn't found, as she headed towards the BMW, Monica lowered her head and was just about to grasp the handle of the door and open it to hop inside, when a familiar voice that she would know anywhere, broke into her actions.

The voice, although it held fear, confusion, desperation and a tinge of anger, the love in the voice was unmistakable.

"MONICA! Don't!"

**Chapter 9**

Monica's head shot up at the sound of the voice and turning her head, she saw Andrew quickly approaching, his handsome face clouded with emotions. Turning back to the man in the BMW, she finally found her trembling voice,

"I'm sorry…there's been a mistake…" Backing away from the car, she winced as he muttered some obscenities before he sped off. The next thing she knew, she was enveloped in the arms of her dearest friend and she fought to hold back the sobs of relief, shame and confusion that were quickly welling up inside of her.

"Thank you, Father," Andrew whispered as he held onto her desperately, trying not to think for a moment about how she was dressed or what had nearly happened, or what had been happening for all he knew. Just for the moment, he held her tightly as tears streamed from his green eyes, thankful to have found her at long last.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Monica whispered, her face nestled against his shoulder.

Pulling away, he looked into her face, his eyes flashing with a trace of anger,

"I can't believe you would do something like this. What were you thinking?"

She froze, unable to fathom telling him the entire truth, the things that Danni had told her. He would think she was crazy or lying. She began to tremble once again, never in her 13 years of life having seen him angry with her at all,

"I needed the money…" She whispered, her voice scarcely audible.

Andrew opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it, as he took her hand and walked over to the curb so he could hail a cab. His emotions were confused and he was afraid to even ask her how long she had been doing this; the thought of her answer made his stomach churn.

Once they were seated in the cab, Monica looked back over to him, trying to read his expression,

"Andrew, I-."

But he silenced her immediately, managing to keep his voice controlled,

"We'll talk about it when we get to where I'm staying."

Turning to look back out the window, she could no longer stop the tears from slipping down her cheeks and she cried in silence for the ten-minute drive to Andrew's hotel. Once they were inside of his room, with the door locked, he handed her a pair of pajamas,

"Go change," He said quietly, unable to look at her in that moment,

"and scrub that makeup off your face."

As she closed the bathroom door, Andrew sank into a chair, his head in his hands as tears filled his eyes once more. He had to know what had happened but was so afraid to know. She had been here looking for him and once her backpack had been stolen, she had been left with nothing. But even as a 13-year-old human, she should have known that God would provide; he and Tess had been telling her that for years. There was no need for her to turn to the streets to make her way.

He looked up at the closed bathroom door, now hearing the muffled sobs coming from beyond it. Regardless of how responsible he felt for her being here in the first place, he couldn't deny that he was angry with her. He loved her with every inch of his heart, but how could she do this?

It was then that he heard the gentle words that floated down to his heart,

"There is more to this than you know, my beloved angel. Trust me, Andrew and have patience."

He looked up again as the bathroom door opened and Monica slowly stepped out, her eyes downcast, but she had changed into the pajamas, had washed her face, which now just appeared very pale and her hair had been taken down and brushed out. He watched her in silence for a few seconds, his heart aching at the tears that continued to course down her cheeks and the silent heaving of her frail shoulders and he felt the sting of tears once again in his own eyes.

"Angel Girl," He whispered hoarsely, waiting until she had looked up at him with shame-filled eyes. He then held out his arms to her,

"Come here, little one."

With sobs tearing through her, Monica flung herself into his waiting arms, burying her face against his chest, her body trembling madly as she held onto him as tightly as she could,

"I'm sorry…" She sobbed, on the brink of hysterics,

"I'm so sorry…"

Tears making their way down his cheeks once more, he knew he had to ask the question, as his hands stroked her hair,

"Baby, how long were you…"

"No, Andrew…no…just tonight…that man…he would've been the first one…he would…" Her voice broke off again for a moment as she struggled to finish,

"I'm so glad you…were there…I didn't want to…I didn't want to…"

Half a sob and half a sigh of the greatest relief he had ever known escaped him as he held her tighter. He was quickly beginning to grow more concerned however. He wasn't sure he could ever remember her crying like this and she was shaking so violently. What else didn't he know?

"Honey, where did you get the money for the clothes?"

Visions of Danni flooded her mind and the horrible things she had told her. There was no way she could tell him what Danni had said…it didn't even make sense to her.

"It…doesn't matter…it doesn't matter…"

"Okay, okay," He whispered, rocking her gently in his arms,

"Shhh, Angel Girl…it's all going to be okay now."

After receiving no response from her as he only felt her arms tighten around him, Andrew rose to his feet with her still in his arms and walked her over to the nearby bed and set her down, gently pulling away from the tight embrace.

"Monica, please talk to me here," Andrew pleaded, grasping onto her shaking hands,

"I've been so worried about you and after I found your backpack - "

"You found it?" Monica whispered, raising her head in surprise and finally meeting his own tear-filled eyes.

Nodding in reply, the Search and Rescue angel reached behind him and grabbed the now-tattered backpack from off the floor, along with the now snow-white teddy bear with little golden wings on his back. Holding them both in his hands, Andrew wordlessly handed the items to his best friend as she sat in front of him.

Upon seeing the bear that Andrew had given her when she was a little girl, Monica gasped as she took the bear from her friend and cuddled it in her arms,

"Oh, I thought I'd never see him again...He was all that I had that reminded me of you, Andrew, but after it was stolen..."

Nearly breaking down into sobs again, Monica only hugged the small bear tighter in her weak arms, tears coursing down her pale cheeks. Suddenly feeling the gentle hand of Andrew upon her wet cheeks, the young teenager looked up into his eyes and gulped.

"What happened, sweetheart?" He whispered gently, removing his hand after he held her gaze,

"I found that backpack in the trashcan several days ago, along with that teddy bear and...I was worried sick, Monica..."

"So was I."

At her words, Andrew looked back up at her startled at what he heard.

"When you left, Andrew...I thought you were gone forever. Tess told me that you blamed yourself for not being there when my dad beat me till I was unconscious, and that you left. Andrew...you couldn't have known that I was sick that day - "

"But I left, honey," Andrew interrupted softly, looking back into her pained, brown eyes,

"I realize now that I shouldn't have left, and then you wouldn't have almost had to do...THAT back there." Shaking his blonde head, wisps of hair swinging across his forehead, he closed his green eyes as he continued speaking,

"Things occurred after I left and as I realized that you had run away from home...I knew I had to find you..."

"And I had to find you, too, Andrew," Monica repeated his own words as she reached for his hand and grasped it tightly in her own,

"And I'm so glad I found you! Andrew, I have so much I want to tell you, but I'm so scared; I'm so afraid that you won't believe me..."

Her voice breaking and hysterical sobs overcoming her, Monica released Andrew's hand and placed them over her face instead, her shoulders starting to heave with heavy sobs.

Knowing that tonight wasn't the night for her to talk, and all the while knowing full well that he would believe her - especially with her being an angel - Andrew instead took her back into the safety of his arms and held her gently. Feeling her arms wrap tightly around his waist and her face bury against his chest again, Andrew rested his cheek against the crown of her head as he sighed softly.

"It's okay, Angel Girl," He whispered in a choked up voice,

"We can talk more tomorrow...It'll be okay, Baby Girl, I promise. And nothing will make me stop loving or believing in my best friend, no matter what..."

**Chapter 10**

Early the next morning, Andrew sat in the chair beside of Monica's bed, watching her as she slept, one arm curled around the angel bear, and praying to the Father for answers about what she had been through that she was so afraid to tell him. It had been quite an effort on his part last night to get her calmed down enough for her to fall asleep, even though the exhaustion she felt was evident to him. Something or someone out there had hurt her desperately, and he was determined to find out what it was so he could fix it for her.

He wished he knew how much longer this assignment was going to last and when she would be able to return to her angelic status. Though he loved the young girl his best friend had become, the pain she was in was becoming harder for him to bear.

His thoughts were interrupted as Monica began to thrash in her bed, her young face contorted with fear and confusion. As he moved to wake her up, he stopped short as she began talking in her sleep and he hesitated only briefly in hopes of finding some clue as to what had happened.

The young human angel continued to toss and turn as images played out in front of her tormented mind,

"No…no…it's a lie! You're lying to me…it isn't true, it isn't…"

For a brief moment, she seemed to calm down as her hand reached up near her throat and that was when Andrew noticed that the necklace she always wore that he and Tess had given her was gone, and his expression became puzzled. She never took it off…never.

"I…can't stay…I don't want to hurt you…" She murmured in her sleep as tears slid from her eyes.

Unable to stand it any longer, Andrew moved over and sat down on the edge of her bed, his hand moving to stroke the hair back from her face,

"Monica? Come on, baby, wake up," He watched as her eyelids fluttered, then opened and she bolted upright in bed, as if trying to figure out where she was,

"You had a bad dream, sweetheart, that's all," He soothed, waiting patiently until she looked up at him.

"A bad dream?" She repeated in a whisper, before she lowered her eyes and shook her head. No, she thought, it wasn't a dream…it was real.

"Yes," Andrew replied softly, his heart aching for whatever was going on within her. Sometimes he felt as if they shared one heartbeat, he knew her so well, whether she be a child or an angel, and right now he could feel how lost she felt, as if something of importance had been taken from her. He knew they had to start somewhere and he had a feeling that the beginning would be as good a place as any. He needed to know what happened, and she needed to tell him.

As she moved to swing her legs out of the bed, her arms still around the bear, he looked at her, gently taking her chin in his hand to get her to look at him,

"Tell me what happened after I left that day."

Monica looked up into his eyes and tears filled her own as she saw all the love that radiated in them. Love that was meant for her, love that was being wasted on her now that she knew what she was. She knew that as soon as she told him, she'd have to leave. She couldn't bear the thought of doing anything evil that could hurt him, but in the meantime, she wanted to treasure every moment she had with the best friend she had ever known.

"Tess took care of me," She whispered, remembering how much she had hurt that day, after her father had nearly killed her,

"Mom wouldn't take me to the hospital as she was afraid they would send Social Services and dad would get arrested. Everything hurt and I asked for you and then begged Tess to tell me where you were and she told me you had gone," She watched as he closed his eyes against tears of regret, and she reached out for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze,

"I don't blame you, Andrew. I never have."

"But I'm sorry just the same," He uttered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer,

"And your mom…she should have taken you to the hospital. Maybe if I had been there, I could have convinced her."

She smiled sadly and shook her head,

"Tess is one of the most convincing people I know and she couldn't convince her, Andrew. Mom was dead-set against it. Besides, even if you had been there, you couldn't have stopped dad after that. It was like he had finally crossed that line with being able to hurt me and there was no turning back. Every chance he had, he would come at me, swinging his fists and mom just stayed in her room with the door shut and let it happen night after night…"

"Oh sweetheart, I should have been there," Andrew whispered, wrapping both arms around her and pulling her into his embrace,

"You should never have had to go through it alone. I'm so sorry, little one…"

Monica pulled away and looked up at the tears that were streaking his face and she tenderly reached up with a small hand and wiped them away,

"Please, Andrew, it wasn't your fault. There are some things that are…just supposed to happen…" She saw the look of confusion cloud his eyes, so she decided to continue before he could question her on her words,

"So, after a week of that, I decided to leave to find you. I don't know why I picked New York…" Her voice trailed off as Danni's face once again flashed in her mind. It all made sense now…she had wondered why on earth she had picked New York and now she knew…he had been calling her there to be with Danni. Monica had thought at first it had been God leading her to where Andrew was, but now she knew better.

"Monica?" Andrew said worriedly, watching, as the color seemed to drain from her face as she rose shakily to her feet.

"I'm sorry…I don't feel very well…" She uttered as she brushed past him to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Oh Father, what is going on?" Andrew whispered tearfully.

Monica practically ran over to the open toilet bowl and as soon as she was on her knees, her pale face lowered into it, the young girl started hurling. By now, her body hurt, along with her throat, to the point where tears fell from her brown eyes like rain.

Her shoulders heaving with heavy sobs as she slowly continued to throw up, a voice behind her suddenly caused the human angel to almost fall over and on the ground,

"Well, well, well, if it ain't the little baby? What's the matter, Monica? To afraid to go back to daddy, so you decided to reveal yourself to poor Andrew? What's he gonna think when he knows who you REALLY are? Hmmmm?"

"You're lying, Denise!" Monica cried, her throat hurting and her voice coming out strained. Now seated on the hard floor in front of the bathtub, the young girl's tears continued to fall as she spoke,

"What you're telling me isn't correct! Andrew - he's my best friend - "

"Oh, IS he?" Denise smirked, taking a step closer and gripping Monica's thin arm like a vise, squeezing hard,

"Didn't he tell you that he'd always be there for you when you needed him? Huh? And this time...he isn't next door as a neighbor. He's right in the next room! He doesn't care about you, and neither does God! If so...wouldn't he come barging in and save you like he's done in the past, Monica?" She sneered evilly at the fragile girl in front of her, slowly getting in front of her face till they almost touched. Her dark eyes finally meeting Monica's, Denise pressed on,

"Go ahead, though. Scream. Cry for help from Andrew and God if you want to..."

Finding herself shaking madly, Monica drew in a shaky breath and, with everything she had in her, considering how weak she was, the human angel said the one name that she had cried out for that last week in Central Park.

"Andrew!"

**Chapter 11**

Andrew was on his feet immediately, upon hearing Monica's cry and within a moment, he had burst through the bathroom door. His eyes immediately landed on Denise.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded as he grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the trembling, sobbing teenager.

"Well, Andrew, so we meet again," She purred, smiling warmly at him,

"I take it you found that payphone?"

Andrew took in a sharp breath, completely understanding now that she was the same woman who had held him hostage…just long enough for Monica to run away. He looked at her with fury in his green eyes as he tried to remain as calm as he could,

"In the name of God, Denise, I want you gone."

She laughed as she rose to her feet,

"Not a problem, Andrew. My work here is about done." Turning her attention back to Monica, she lowered her voice just loud enough for the girl to hear,

"Remember what I said, Monica. We'll be waiting for you and there is no escaping." With another laugh, the demon was gone.

Trembling himself, Andrew knelt down beside of his friend, trying to help her to her feet, but she was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Tenderly, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back into the other room where they sat down on the bed. Keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her even as his heart raced with questions, he began to speak softly to her,

"She's gone now, baby and you're safe. I won't let her hurt you."

"You can't stop her!" Monica cried out, suddenly fighting to free herself from his embrace and succeeding. Rising shakily to her feet, she covered her face with her hands for a moment, weeping hysterically.

"Monica? Sweetheart? What is it? How do you know her?" He pressed, having the feeling that there was now a sense of urgency about all of this. Oh, he knew Monica the angel knew Denise, but not this Monica; not this terrified young girl who still seemed to be fighting an invisible demon.

"I…I met her the day…my backpack was stolen. She looked different…nice and she offered me a place to stay…" She swallowed hard, trying to hold back the sobs that continued to course through her tired body,

"She said things about you that I didn't believe when I told her about trying to find you…things like you didn't really care about me…and that my wanting you to be my family was a…a fantasy…"

Andrew listened to her words as tears escaped his eyes, especially hearing how she wanted him as her family, but he remained silent and allowed the pain-filled words to come from her.

"Things were fine for awhile and then she needed me to start paying rent, so I tried to find a job…but no one would hire me…I was too young and my face was still so bruised from my dad…she then told me I could come work for her and that's when…that's when I found out she was a prostitute…" She paused for a moment, giving way to the tears once again and trying to find the strength to continue,

"I knew…I knew if I could just find you, I wouldn't have to do it…but I couldn't find you, Andrew…I couldn't find you…"

Andrew nodded his head, his voice choked,

"I know, baby, I know…"

"I had to do it, Andrew…everything inside of me screamed 'NO' but I didn't have any other way and the thought of some strange man…" She covered her face once more as sobs shook through her and Andrew was starting to fear that she may collapse, but she held her own.

"So, I let her make me up to look like some…hooker…and all I could think about was you, Andrew…how disappointed you would be in me…how I didn't think I could ever face you again…It was then that she turned into that person in the bathroom…and she told me…she told me…"

Unable to stand it any longer, Andrew went to her and tried to pull her close as her anguished sobs echoed through the room, but she somehow found the strength to fight him once more, pulling away from him.

"No, Andrew, no! You can't….I'll only hurt you…"

But Andrew grabbed hold of her arms and would not let go, even as tears streamed from his green eyes at the pain she was feeling,

"What did she tell you, Monica? What did she tell you?"

"That I'm just like her!" She cried out in anguish,

"That I was sent to my so called parents because I failed an assignment and was being punished…that I'm a demon stuck in a human body and once my punishment is over, I'm going back with her! I always knew I was different…but I always felt closer to you and Tess than to mom and dad…like somehow I didn't belong there, but I was stuck there just the same and now I know why…I know why!"

With a jerk, she escaped his hold and raced towards the door, knowing she had to get away from him, knowing she would never forgive herself if she hurt him somehow.

Though he felt sick with what he now knew she believed, he came up behind her quickly as she fumbled with the door handle as she was blinded by tears, and he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. She was done running and he would see to it, regardless of what it took.

"Let me go!" Monica cried out, struggling with the little bit of strength that she had left within her,

"Oh God, Andrew, please let me go!"

"Monica, listen to me," He held her as tightly as he dared as she struggled against him, before he repeated his words more sternly,

"Listen to me!"

Her legs finally giving out from under her, she sank to the floor, with Andrew following,

"Please…please…let me go…" She whimpered, even as her head fell back to rest upon his shoulder as her tears continued to flow.

"No, sweetheart, I won't," He whispered, one hand moving to stroke the dampened hair back from her face,

"Not until you hear me out."

"I don't want to…hurt you…"

He smiled tenderly through his own tears as he held her trembling body close,

"You won't, sweet Angel Girl. You don't have it in you to hurt anyone."

"How do you know?" She whispered, struggling to breath normally as she was beginning to feel light-headed.

"Because I do," Came the gentle reply as his hand continued to stroke her hair in effort to soothe her,

"I need you to calm down and then I want you to listen to me, okay?" He waited in silence as she drew in several shaky breaths before he continued speaking softly to her,

"Denise lied to you, Monica. She is a demon and her job is to confuse people, and that is exactly what she did, all right? You're not a demon and you're not evil and there is a very good reason why you have always felt closer to Tess and I," Andrew knew that she had to know the truth, but he wasn't sure of how to tell her in her current fragile state.

Hearing words from above float down to his waiting heart, he smiled once more, saying a silent "Thank you" to the Father, before he turned his attention back to the young angel in his arms,

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" She whispered tiredly, still unsure of what to believe.

"So I can show you the truth, sweetheart. It's time for you to know. Close your eyes…I'm right here with you." He watched as she closed her eyes and he took her hand into his, squeezing it gently.

**Chapter 12**

"The truth, Andrew?" Monica whispered weakly, feeling the reassuring touch of her hand in his,

"Not what Denise told me?"

"That's right, Monica. There is not one bit of truth to what she told you, sweetheart," He replied softly, tenderly kissing the top of her head as he watched her calm down even further,

"When I tell you to open your eyes, you're going to see some things that you may not understand at first, but don't be afraid. By the end, you will understand and I'll be with you the entire time," He watched as she nodded her head and he drew her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her as she leaned into him,

"I have to know, little one, do you trust me?"

A single tear escaped her eye as she heard his words,

"With my whole world, Andrew…with everything inside of me. I love you…you know that."

"Yes," He replied, giving her a gentle squeeze,

"Open your eyes, baby, and just watch."

Slowly, Monica opened her red and swollen eyes, as they came to rest on an image that was somehow being played out before her. Her eyes immediately recognized Andrew, but then they widened further as they came to rest on a woman who could have been her some years down the road,

"Andrew, I-."

"Shhhh," He whispered into her ear, feeling the slight tremble of her body,

"Just watch."

(FLASHBACK)

Dressed in a dark trench coat and matching hat, Andrew sat down beside of Monica in the bus station and leaned into her gently in greeting,

"Hello."

Monica glanced at him and then looked back down at her hands, unsure of what this man wanted and feeling a little uncomfortable with the way he kept looking at her. She was confused enough right now and he was beginning to frighten her so she chose not to reply in hopes he would just go away.

More than a little concerned, but not knowing exactly what kind of assignment his friend was dealing with, he decided to proceed with caution,

"I'm sorry," He said softly, watching her face intently,

"I didn't mean to stare."

"That's okay," She replied, glancing up at him again, this time with hope in her dark and troubled eyes,

"Do you recognize me? I was hoping that someone would know me…you see, I've lost my memory…well, temporarily, I hope."

Andrew green eyes widened with concern over her words as they met with hers,

"I hope so too." He responded worriedly.

"It's a terrible feeling, not knowing who are, where you come from, where you are going and I don't know where to begin," She explained, feeling on the verge of tears in front of this stranger who for some reason seemed concerned about her.

Noticing the Bible she held in her hands, he nodded towards it,

"May I?" Seeing her nod her head, he took out a pen and began to open the book, searching for something as he continued to speak softly to her,

"You know, you are on a journey that really no one else can take for you, but there is Someone who can help." He made a notation in the Bible and handed it back to her.

Monica took the Bible from him and her eyes scanned to where he had made a little star beside of a particular verse,

"Seek ye first the kingdom of God and His righteous and all these things shall be added unto you…" Still feeling confused she gazed up at him once more.

"You're looking for clues about who you are…find out who God is first. He made you." He explained as he heard the call for tickets and boarding and he rose to his feet,

"My bus…"

Monica stood with him, reaching out her hand desperately,

"Please.." She whispered as he caught her hand up in his.

"Have a good journey, and I hope to see you again," Andrew gave her hand a gentle squeeze as he walked away from her, trying to hide the regret in his eyes.

Minutes later, Monica wept forlornly alone on the bench, having been accused of stealing the money that had fallen from her Bible. Fact was, she had no idea how it had gotten there, but she knew she had not taken it, not that anyone believed her.

Seeing what was transpiring, and trying to keep his anger at the situation at bay, Andrew approached her once more as she wept softly into her hands,

"I believe you." He said gently as he sat down beside of her.

Monica looked up, her expression flashing a look of gratitude at someone having faith in her,

"Thank you," She replied shakily.

Andrew stood once more, but Monica's hand on his arm caused him to turn back to her and he saw the desperation in her sad, brown eyes.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes," he replied regretfully, feeling terrible at having to leave her in this situation,

"I have work to do with parchment."

"It's just that, I'm so lost here and you're the only one who believes me and you're leaving.."

"The one thing you do know is the truth and you hold onto that," Andrew held her tear-filled gaze as he spoke,

"You have faith and that is the source of truth and He'll show you the way home."

"But what is the truth?" Monica pleaded, wanting so to understanding and somehow knowing that he could unlock all of this for her.

"Ask Him." He stated simply.

"I don't understand who He is," She managed to say, her voice catching in a sob.

Andrew's handsome face filled with sympathy and love as he turned to face her and took her hand into his own,

"But He understands _you_. You take a step towards Him and He'll step to you, 'cause God loves you, Mon-." He stopped himself in time

"God loves you, and even though it doesn't make sense at the time, God can take anything and turn it into something good," He glanced over his shoulder at the so-called Follower of God who he knew had planted the money on his lost and confused best friend, before he turned back to her,

"Excuse me," He finished softly, his hand moving to stroke her tear-streaked cheek,

"Okay? I need to go talk to Brother Jim," Rising to his feet he met his eyes with hers once more, before turning away, muttering under his breath,

"He's the last person who should be selling Bibles."

(END FLASHBACK)

"She sounds like me…her voice," Monica whispered, trying to absorb what she had just seen, but she felt so confused, much like that woman who sounded like her,

"Andrew, I don't understand…that was you and she looked like I might look one day, but I don't know her…but it sounded like you almost called her Monica. I don't understand what you are trying to tell me…" Her voice trembled and she felt on the verge of tears once more.

"Just keep watching, honey and in the end it will all make sense," He replied, resting his cheek on the top of her head as the vision continued to play out before them and he found himself getting caught up once more in the dear memories.

Monica watched as another scene unraveled before her-the voice of the woman still the same, but yet this time she appeared to be very old and the young girl swallowed hard, trying not to cry.

(FLASHBACK)

"George, I have something to tell you," Monica said as she pulled away from him, no longer wanting to continue the dance. But suddenly she found herself struggling to breath and her eyes filled with confusion.

"Do you need to sit down?" George asked, his own eyes filled with worry as he reached out a hand to steady her.

"No… I need to tell you…" Monica's hand flew to her chest as a look of fear and panic crossed her face. Why couldn't she catch her breath? What was happening to her?

"Baby," Tess' concerned voice came to her as her supervisor took her other arm and she and George led her from the dance floor,

"Are you all right, baby?" As her Angel Girl sat down, Tess reached for her hand, holding it tightly in her own.

"What is going on in here and who unlocked the piano?" The nursing home supervisor demanded to know, before she saw Monica fighting for her breath,

"Oh my God, Monica…" Worriedly, she placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders.

"I'm…all right," Monica assured her, despite the fact that she didn't sound very convincing.

"I'll call a doctor-."

"No, no," She stopped her shakily,

"I just got a bit winded…I'm okay."

The supervisor turned her eyes angrily to Tess,

"I want to see you in my office immediately."

Tess nodded her head as she squeezed Monica's hand once more,

"It's all right, baby," She soothed, before turning to look for Andrew,

"Take care of our little Angel Girl here."

Andrew was knelt down in front of his dearest friend immediately, his face a mask of worry for her,

"Of course."

Shortly afterwards, Andrew and George helped the weak Monica to her room.

"You know, colonel, I think that I can take it from here," Andrew told the older gentleman as he steered Monica to the bed and gently sat her down.

"I'm fine, George, I'll be all right," Monica managed a weak smile in his direction.

"Are you sure?" George asked, his eyes filled with growing concern for the woman who had his heart.

"Yes, I'll be okay."

"Well, I'll check in later," He replied as he reluctantly turned to go.

"That would be lovely," Monica replied as she watched him leave her room. Sighing softly and still feeling a little short of breath, she propped her feet up on the bed, resting her back against her pillows as her troubled eyes turned to her best friend,

"Oh Andrew, these human forms are full of surprises."

"What happened to you out there?" He asked the worry still etched into his face as he grabbed the quilt from the other bed.

"I don't know. I was on the dance floor and my heart, it hurt.." She closed her eyes briefly as she felt Andrew cover her with the quilt, lovingly tucking it in around her,

"I was feeling so badly for George."

"Everybody can see how he feels about you," He said softly as he knelt down beside of her bed, his eyes never leaving hers as he watched them fill with tears.

"Oh Andrew, when he knocks on my door, he brings me more than just flowers. He brings me his hopes and his dreams…"

"Expectations." He added gently for her, his eyes sympathetic as he watched the tears brimming in her eyes.

"And I don't know what to do with them. I had no idea it would hurt this much to break someone else's heart," She fought the tears as Andrew reached up to tenderly rub her arm, comforting her as he always did,

"It feels so strange to be loved like this," She added with a sad smile to her friend,

"Human love is very complicated."

Andrew smiled warmly at her,

"But God's love is very simple."

(END FLASHBACK)

"That...was you again," Monica whispered as she watched the scene unfold before her and she turned tear-filled eyes, although filled with confusion, to her best friend,

"That was...the same woman...But, Andrew, who is she? Tess...She called her Angel Girl. That's what you call me...I'm so confused - more than usual, Andrew!"

"Baby, this isn't over yet," Andrew soothed gently, pulling her closer to him and feeling her own arms tremble as she held him tightly back,

"Keep watching, Monica..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Sunrise, sunset..." Adam swayed back and forth as he met his eyes with Andrew's and grinned a mischievous grin. His eyes twinkled as he looked over at his two closest friends who stood side by side, and then watched with a smile as Andrew leaned in towards Monica.

Whispering into her ear, he asked tenderly,

"May I have this dance?"

Glancing back up at her best friend, Monica grinned with the same mischievous look at Adam and nodded her head,

"Sure."

Taking Andrew's hand in hers and allowing herself to be led out onto the dance floor where everyone else was dancing and having a grand time at the wedding reception, she giggled as her friend twirled her around under his arm and wrapped an arm around her waist. Placing her hand on top of his shoulder, smiling at him while looking into his green eyes. Both swaying from side to side as they danced, they heard the words coming from Nicholas to Ben as they continued talking about what they had just discovered a few minutes ago.

"Nick, how did you figure it out?" Ben smiled as he turned to Nicholas.

Grinning over at the two dancing angels on the dance floor, Nicholas gestured towards them,

"That's your angel."

As Andrew and Monica turned and faced them, both hearing their words, Monica smiled up at her dearest friend as he met Ben's eyes as Nicholas finished,

"That's Andrew."

Watching for the last time as his human friend smiled both in awe and happiness, Andrew turned back towards his dancing partner and the two twirled around the dance floor until they both disappeared from the human's sight.

(END FLASHBACK)

"Angel?" Monica whispered to herself, feeling like she was almost going to get sick again at hearing the human's words in this last scene,

"Andrew...Are you..."

Smiling comfortingly at her as now pulled her into his lap, still holding tightly, yet gently, to her, Andrew kissed her head as he rocked her back and forth. Not answering her question directly, the blonde angel replied in a soft voice,

"It's okay, sweetheart...it's okay..."

Smiling as they suddenly came to yet another scene, tears suddenly filled Andrew's green eyes yet again as he remembered this one time...this time that would forever be imprinted in his memory.

(FLASHBACK)

Tess, with Sam behind her, peered through the glass of Andrew's room, smiling as she saw her Angel Boy deep in thought as he graded some papers. No, in five years, he hadn't changed a bit. The blond locks still hung nearly down to his shoulders and his green eyes sparkled, even in their seriousness over the paper grading.

Tess reached and turned the handle of the door, opening it quietly, noting how he didn't even look up,

"You have time for a few visitors, baby?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Andrew's head shot up, his eyes filling with joy as he saw Tess and Sam,

"Tess!" Leaping up from his chair, the angel soon had his arms wrapped tightly around his former supervisor and friend,

"Oh Tess, it is so good to see you!"

"Oh baby, I know. I've missed you so much," She pulled away enough to give him a kiss on the cheek before hugging him close for another moment, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hello, Andrew," Sam said warmly as Tess finally released her Angel Boy and he moved to shake Andrew's hand for the first time in 20 years.

"Sam, it's good to see you," Andrew replied, smiling as he wiped a tear from his eye,

"What are you two doing here?" A glint of hope sparked in his eyes at that moment as he looked at Tess,

"Tess, is-."

"No, baby, she isn't with us," The older angel replied, knowing it was not a lie as at that moment, Monica wasn't with them, though the look of disappointment that clouded his handsome face made her want to tell the whole truth, but she had made a promise to her Angel Girl,

"And the reason we're here isn't all that clear yet, Angel Boy. Sam told me you were helping a boy by the name of Matt and I know that I'm going to be working with the FBI for a bit…"

"The FBI?" Andrew's eyes filled with concern,

"How are the FBI and a high school even related?"

"We'll know when the time is right, Andrew," Sam stated, sitting down on one of the desks and indicating for his two friends to do the same,

"The important thing is for you to keep your guard up and to be careful. There will be a…special angel assigned to help you, but I cannot stress enough that this assignment is very dangerous, to all involved, whether they be human or angel in human form."

Andrew nodded his head, exchanging a glance with Tess, whose eyes were also filled with worry.

"Just remember, baby, the Father is always with you." Tess replied, noticing Monica who had just slipped quietly into the room, unseen by Andrew, whose back was to her, and the older angel suppressed a smile.

Andrew jumped, startled when he felt hands cover his eyes, but then his lips twitched with a smile, wondering who this culprit was. He knew who he wished it was, but Tess had said no, so he was left guessing.

"Guess who, baby?" Tess smiled, knowing that if her Angel Girl spoke it would give away her identity.

"I have no idea," Andrew chuckled, reaching up to take the hands away and turning around at the same time, tears filling his eyes at the sight of his best friend, who wasted no time in flinging herself into his arms.

Spinning her around as he held her tightly, he then put her back on her feet and pulled away to look into her tear-filled eyes,

"It is so good to see you, sweetheart," He said softly, moving to kiss her forehead.

"I've missed you terribly," She whispered in return, her eyes shining with finally being reunited with him once more,

"Oh Andrew, more than you can imagine!"

(END FLASHBACK)

As the scene came to a close, the two friends still sat on the floor, both silent. Words weren't spoken, as neither knew what to say right now...

**Chapter 13**

After a minute, Monica finally found her voice, though it was scarcely a whisper,

"Andrew, please, what are you trying to tell me?" The young girl was quickly becoming overwhelmed as she thought about Andrew being referred to as an angel, and that woman-. Who was she? Why did she sound like her and how was she so old in the second image? How could she change like that?

Her already pale face turned whiter as she thought about Denise…she had been able to change her appearance. Were these images of this woman supposedly her one-day? Was she really a demon, despite what Andrew had said?

A sob escaping her, she quickly got up, making a dash for the bathroom, her upset stomach returning as these thoughts plagued her weary mind, but there was nothing left inside of her to throw up and her small body just convulsed with dry heaves.

A moment later, she felt Andrew rubbing her back gently as her convulsions began to quiet once more and with his help, she rose shakily to her feet.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Monica," He asked softly, his hands resting on her trembling shoulders.

Tears coursing down her face, she looked up into his eyes, the pain on her face evident and she could see it reflected in his eyes as well,

"Tell me again, Andrew…tell me I'm not like Denise…if that woman is somehow me one day, how can she change like that if she is not a demon…?"

Andrew took her face into his hands as he met his eyes squarely with hers, his voice gentle and stern, all at the same time,

"I want you to get that idea out of your head right now, okay? You say you trust me and I told you that was absolutely not true."

"I do trust you…I do," She whimpered, pulling away to wrap her shaking arms around his waist, burying her face against his chest as she cried.

"Oh Father," He whispered softly as he held her tightly,

"Is she ready for this? Is this a mistake? She's hurting more than I can stand to see." A thought came to him then and he pulled away and took her hand, leading her back into the other room. Sitting down on the bed, he pulled her in front of him so that they were at eye level and he tenderly brushed her tears away with his fingertips,

"I want you to do something for me, sweetheart, okay?"

"Who is she, Andrew? Is she me in the future and if so, how are you staying the same? I don't understand…"

He drew in a deep breath and caught her shaking hands up in his own, holding them tightly,

"No, she isn't you in the future…" He hesitated, uncertain, before he continued,

"She was you in the past."

The young girl's eyes clouded over with confusion and fear once more as she shook her head helplessly, her voice catching in a sob,

"I don't understand…"

"Listen to me, baby. When you watch what I am showing you, I don't want you to see it with your eyes, but with your heart. Don't listen with your ears, but with your heart, all right?" Reaching up with one hand, he cupped her cheek in his hand, knowing how hard this was for her, but also knowing it was necessary for her as she had never been human for more than a few days at a time, a few weeks at the most. Now, 13 years had passed and the remembering had to be gradual and he and the Father had to be careful as Denise's involvement had made this a very delicate situation,

"Can you do that for me, Angel Girl?"

"I think so," She whispered, wanting to be able to do as he asked, as she loved him so much.

He took her hand again as he stood up and led her over to the sofa across the room so they could sit down, noticing that she had once again picked up the angel bear. As they sat down, she inched closer to him and he drew her close once more, knowing that even though he longed to have his angelic best friend back, a part of him was going to miss this gentle child that she had been for the last 13 years,

"Remember," He said softly, planting a loving kiss on the top of her tangled head,

"With your heart."

(FLASHBACK)

Monica smiled as she stood between Andrew and Tess, watching the older couples laughing and having a grand time,

"I think the apron strings have been cut," She remarked with a smile and a nod.

Andrew chuckled in agreement,

"Not only have the apron strings been cut, but I think she's left the kitchen."

Tess smiled broadly, her dark eyes shining happily,

"The Father never ceases to amaze me. Whenever He sets something free, He sets it all the way free!"

"So…" Andrew mused, a playful glint in his green eyes as he held out his hand,

"Anyone else up for the Dance of Joy?"

"Charmed," Monica replied with an equally mischievous smile as she placed her hand in his.

Andrew chuckled once more as he spun her around playfully, before catching her and wrapping his arm around her waist. As he dipped her, they both began laughing.

(END FLASHBACK)

Andrew glanced down at his young friend and noticed that she had stopped trembling quite so much and he was fairly certain he saw the beginnings of a small smile playing on her lips as the scene came to a close,

"Doing okay?"

As she nodded, he rested his chin upon her head as he waited for the next scene to unfold, wondering what the Father had planned next. As the scene began to unfold, he felt a tugging at his heart, remembering this reunion at a time in his existence when things had more than a little confusing.

(FLASHBACK)

Monica knocked softly on the door of Andrew's room, but not getting any response, she quietly opened the door. Darkness had fallen over the mountains, and the only light coming into his room was that from the moon that shone in through the window.

Tears filled her brown eyes as they came to rest on his sleeping form, his expression, even in sleep, so deeply troubled. Walking over to the bed, Monica sat down on the edge of it, taking a few moments to simply look at him, remembering the last time she had seen him and thinking about all the years since then that she had so desperately missed him.

Leaning down, she planted a gentle kiss on top of his blond head as a tear made a shiny path down her cheek,

"Oh, how I've missed you." She whispered softly as she sat back up, noticing he was beginning to stir.

Sensing a presence, Andrew moaned softly and rolled over onto his back, his exhausted eyes opening and trying to adjust to the darkness. His breath caught in his throat as he realized he must be dreaming, or could it really be…

"Monica?" He uttered, sitting up slowly as his eyes took in every detail of her, hardly daring to believe that it was really her.

"Yes, Andrew," She whispered, her voice catching in a sob,

"It's me. I've missed you so much…I've missed you so much…"

Forgetting about his need to drive those he loved away, he sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly, never wanting to let her go. Feeling her holding onto him tightly, his tears began to flow once more. His hands worked into her hair as he kissed the side of her head,

"Oh Monica," He uttered, his voice laced with pain and all the emotion he felt over seeing her again after 10 long years,

"Monica, I…" He stopped, unable to continue.

"I know," She whispered tearfully as she rocked him gently in her arms,

"I know. We promised each other a long time ago that if we needed each other, we would be there and I am here for you, Andrew. I'm here for as long as you need me."

She held him tightly for a long time, her fingers lightly brushing through his blond hair as she whispered words of reassurance and her love for him until his tears subsided.

Finally pulling away, he managed a sad smile as his hand moved to stroke her cheek and leaning over, he gently kissed her forehead,

"It's so good to see you, Angel Girl, you can't even begin to know…"

"Can't I?" She countered with a smile as she caught his hands up in her own,

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't missed you and Tess. Not a day has gone by where I don't pray to the Father to keep you both safe and happy. You are both so much a part of me, and it hurts when so many years go by without seeing you."

"But things are going all right with Carla?" He asked, despite the situation, he was anxious to hear from her that her second Caseworker was doing well.

"Oh yes," Monica replied,

"She is wonderful, though I wish her eyes were a different color," Seeing his confused look, she smiled once more,

"They remind me so much of you, Andrew. Every time I look into them, I'm reminded of you and how much I miss you."

He managed a smile at her words,

"We'll have to see if we can do something about that," He joked half-heartedly, before his expression turned serious once more,

"I'm glad things are going well for you, sweetheart."

(END FLASHBACK)

Monica sat in awe now as she continued to hold her angel bear and Andrew while sitting on the comfortable couch. The young girl now seemed speechless as once again, she saw her best friend looking just like he did now and the same auburn-haired woman who looked so much like her...except Andrew looked to be in so much pain after some incident that had occurred.

Knowing that she didn't have to say anything, Monica glanced up at Andrew as he nodded his head in reassurance and she turned her red-rimmed eyes back in front of her, where another scene started to take place, this time in front of a hospital.

(FLASHBACK)

Monica leaned over the railing towards Andrew, who sat on the steps of the hospital, hands folded underneath his chin and a look of utter confusion and total sadness on his handsome face.

"I don't understand. One minute Tony was fine and the next day..." Monica shook her head as she eyed her friend, watching as he started to speak.

"That's the way it can be with this disease," He uttered softly, glancing up at her before turning back to the snow-covered ground beneath them,

"There's so much that the doctors can do now, but...it's too late for Tony. But at least he's in a good place; this is a great hospital."

Monica eyed her best friend with a look only they could share, one that knew that there was a lot more on Andrew's mind than how great a hospital was.

"Did you see the snowman?" Andrew changed the subject as he nodded towards the smiling snowman in front of the hospital steps. Smiling sadly as she turned to follow the other angel's gaze, Monica answered softly.

"Yes, it's nice to see a smile on a day like this."

"One of the patients made it with his family," Andrew continued in the same

sad tone,

"Carlos." Letting out a short laugh and a sad smile playing on his lips, the Angel of Death continued,

"He and his wife and his kids...They had such a good time last Sunday."

Smiling sadly back at her dearest friend as he turned to her with a look that she only saw rarely, he added,

"I came for Carlos this morning."

Turning away from the auburn-haired angel once again, Andrew looked off into nowhere as Monica asked quietly,

"How long does Tony have?"

"I don't know," Andrew answered, finally turning to look over his shoulder again at Monica, a look of total pain on his handsome face. A look that Monica had never seen before from him since they had first met,

"Where's his family? It is so hard...to see Tony in there all alone..."

"He's not alone, Andrew...you know that," Monica tried to her best to reassure him as she tilted her head to the side.

Letting out a short laugh as he reached up and grasped her hand in his own, rubbing her fingers, Andrew answered softly,

"I do. I do...But he doesn't."

Releasing her hand, he turned away once again. Glancing back up at the entrance to the hospital, Monica finally asked,

"Are you coming in?"

Sadness radiated through her as she heard her dear friend answer,

"Not until I have to..."

Knowing that she could do no more, Monica reached over and laid a gentle hand on Andrew's shoulder before turning around, walked up the steps and headed back towards the hospital doors.

(END FLASHBACK)

"If that really was you, Andrew...Why did you cut your hair?" Monica whispered, suddenly finding something to now chuckle about a little, although the scene she had just seen was no laughing matter.

Finally able to chuckle for the first time in a long time, Andrew shook his blonde head as he tightened his arms around Monica, kissing her forehead,

"Doesn't everyone get tired of long hair sometimes?"

Smiling weakly and nodding, Monica leaned back into his strong arms as another scene came up and she watched in awe once again as Andrew stepped out of a house, the weather dark outside, and headed towards the barn. Tilting her head to the side as she watched a look of total self-loathing crossed his handsome face, Monica found herself growing interested as the events played out before her very eyes.

(FLASHBACK)

Andrew stood facing the entrance to the barn, trying to hold back a round of tears after getting kicked out of Molly's house and he looked down at the ground, biting his lip. Before he could really think about his earlier actions, the soft Irish voice of Monica came from behind him.

"Andrew?"

Slightly wincing as he heard her once again, wishing that she would just go away, Andrew turned around, saying,

"Monica..."

Taken by surprise as he now found her glowing from head to toe before him, a look of sympathy for him, yet a look of knowing he had a job to do, Andrew held up his hands,

"Please...Please don't..." His voice broke off as tears started to form in his eyes against his will,

"I can't bear..."

"So you're worrying about you're going to feel?" Monica asked softly, knowing the truth would hurt, but she cared too deeply for her best friend to see this happen to him,

"Molly needs to hear the truth. And yes, it's going to be hard. Angels have free will, too; you don't have to do this."

Stopping for a second, she gazed into his hurting eyes before she continued in the same soft tone,

"But I know that you will. Because you're a servant of God before you're a servant of your own heart. That's how you were made, and that's the difference between humans and angels."

Watching as he slowly nodded his head, tears starting to stream down his cheeks, knowing that she spoke the truth, Monica gave him a reassuring smile while nodding her head.

(END FLASHBACK)

**Chapter 14**

Andrew had felt her tense up immediately as soon as the revelation scene had begun, and now that it was over he was silent, waiting to see her response to what she had just witnessed. She knew the truth now-that the angelic Monica was her in times gone by, but she had yet to accept that they were really angels.

"I'm…we're…angels?" She uttered, her voice barely audible as she clutched both him and the bear desperately.

"Yes," Andrew whispered back to her, watching as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"How can that be?" She asked, looking up at him, but she could see the truth in his green eyes and it did make sense now as to why she had always felt so close to he and to Tess…Tess.

"Tess too?"

He nodded his head, keeping his arms securely around her as she encountered this final fact,

"And for as long as I can remember, you have always been my dearest friend, sweetheart, and Tess' and my Angel Girl."

Andrew watched as a look of horror came over her face and he pulled away a little to look into her eyes,

"What is it, honey?"

"I'm an angel and last night…I almost…I almost…"She swallowed hard, trying not to burst into tears as her cheeks flushed with shame.

"Hey, hey," He soothed, his green eyes filled with tenderness and love,

"What matters is that you didn't. The Father stopped it, by sending me to you. He's always in control, little one, even through the last few weeks."

She nodded her head as she shifted to sit cross-legged on the couch, the angel bear still in her lap and her dark eyes filled with questions. Shakily, she reached for his hands, needing to feel that he was near to her as she struggled with finally knowing what she was and why she had never felt like she belonged with her parents,

"Andrew, why have I been here for the last 13 years? Did I do something bad to make God angry?"

Andrew smiled gently at her innocent but troubling question,

"No, baby. I think you were sent here to learn something and for Patrick to learn something as well, and I can tell you that this has been the longest assignment that any of us have ever been involved in. There have been moments of it, I don't want to remember, and moments of it I hope I never, ever forget and all of those parts I want to remember, have to do with the times over the last 13 years that I've spent with you."

Monica saw the tears in his eyes as he spoke and she moved to wrap her arms around him once again,

"I don't remember how I felt about you before, when I was an angel, though judging by what I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say it is the same as I do right now. You're my best friend, Andrew and I love you so much."

Andrew hugged her tightly to him as a tear escaped his eye,

"I love you too, baby girl," He whispered as another scene began to unfold before them and he smiled, remembering….

(FLASHBACK)

Andrew, dressed in a white sweater and jeans, held the football in his hands as he made an attempt to teach to how to hold the ball,

"Put your fingers across the laces," He took her hand and placed them over the laces on the ball,

"Like that…yeah," Satisfied with the way she was holding it as she peered up at him from underneath her brown cap,

"And when you throw it, you lead with your elbow, not with your whole body," He lifted his arm alongside of her as she lifted the football,

"Don't push it, just…ta…okay?" He mimed the release of the ball, missing Monica's amused glance up at him.

"Okay," She replied, trying not to giggle over his seriousness of the sport.

"Okay?" He asked again, wanting to be sure she understood.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Okay, now, I'm going to go out for it and then-."

"Go out for it?" Monica asked, her pretty face showing her confusion.

"Yeah," Andrew replied, not knowing how else to explain it,

"Go out for it. You just get the ball to me, I go to the..uh…goal. Okay?"

Understanding, more or less, Monica nodded,

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," She replied again calmly.

"All right?" He started to move away from her through the yard.

"Yeah," She replied softly as he began to run and she did just as he said, throwing the ball with her elbow and releasing it into the air.

"Okay! I've got it!" Andrew cried out as he worked on getting under the ball. Before he knew what had happened though, he had fallen to the ground just as Tess caught the ball.

"Touchdown," She remarked, gazing at her Angel Boy who was sitting on the ground beside of her.

Andrew got to his feet and glanced sheepishly at Tess, then exchanged a guilty look with Monica, who only lowered her head to suppress a small smile.

(END FLASHBACK)

Monica giggled, despite how tired and emotionally exhausted she was beginning to feel as the scene came to a close,

"You were so serious about it, Andrew."

"Well, football is a serious game," He responded, trying to sound serious, but he winked at her, making her giggle once more as they turned their attention back once again.

(FLASHBACK)

Monica could feel her dearest friend's embarrassment as he sat on that stage with the other bachelors at the "Books and Bachelors Luncheon" as the women began bidding on him. Even from where she stood, she could see the humiliated blush that rose to his cheeks as the bidding lagged a bit at two hundred dollars.

Desperately wishing she could help him in some way, and in another way, feeling a little amused, she was startled to hear herself call out,

"Two fifty," Watching as Andrew cocked an amused eyebrow in her direction.

"What are you doing?" Tess whispered to her young charge.

"I don't want him to feel cheap," Monica replied over her shoulder, feeling a bit better about her friend's predicament now.

(END FLASHBACK)

Andrew was grateful for the fact that the next scene began immediately and he said a silent "Thank you" to the Father that he would not have to take a ribbing from his young friend over that one, though he didn't miss the smile that played on her lips.

(FLASHBACK)

"Letting go of a hand,

That I've grown so accustomed to holding,

Letting go of that hand can be so hard.

Letting go of a hand,

That was there to protect and defend me.

Letting go of that hand can be so hard.

There was bound to come a time,

I had to find my way,

Our time has come

For letting go.

Moving on in my life,

There's so much about me I'm unsure of.

I must find my own way,

On my own.

You will always be with me.

I will always need your love.

And it's so hard to let you go.

Even know, though we know,

Now my heart wants to hold on forever.

It's the hardest thing I know,

But now it's time, for letting go.

It's the hardest thing I know,

But now it's time, for letting go."

As the song came to a close, the only noise in the room was Monica's soft sobs and a gentle, soothing instrumental song playing on the radio now. Taking a deep breath as he stepped towards his friend, who was still unaware of his presence in the room, Andrew came around to one side of the bed and quietly shut the radio off.

Monica's sobs never dwindled, however, as the bedroom filled with silence. Andrew's heart broke as he eyed the weeping angel, trying to figure it all out in his mind on what to say to her...He knew he had to start somewhere, and making himself known would have to be the first step.

Slowly sitting down on the bed in front of his best friend, taking it easy since he still ached from the accident, Andrew reached his shaky hands out and gently, carefully laid them upon Monica's, which still held the pillow tightly, her face buried into it.

At the feel of his soft hands on hers, Monica slowly lifted her head up, not daring to believe that the touch could be from Andrew. After all, she thought, he could never forgive her after all she had done to him and everyone else...

But as she raised her swollen eyes and looked through blurred vision, she found herself looking into Andrew's tear-streaked face and Monica felt her heart leap into her throat again. Could it really be? Was it really true? Was he right here now in front of her, or...just her imagination?

Closing her eyes tightly for a brief moment and counting to five in her head, Monica opened them again and nearly burst into a fresh round of tears that Andrew was really, indeed, here...

"Oh, Monica..." Andrew quietly whispered, his voice trembling slightly. The angel opened his mouth to say something else to her, but couldn't find his voice. Shaking his blonde head, he gave a soft sigh and without any words spoken, he hesitantly opened his arms to her, tears stinging his sad, green eyes.

Lower lip quivering violently as she watched her best friend open his arms to her, Monica tried to hold back her sobs, but was barely able to succeed at that. Allowing herself to burst into those loud sobs and let it all out, the Irish angel took the invitation from her friend and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck...for the first time in four very long years.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Andrew wrapped his arms tightly around his friend as her body shuddered with the painful sobs. A lump formed in his throat as silent tears coursed his own face, as he rocked her gently, his hands running over her tangled auburn hair,

"Oh, Angel Girl, how did we ever let this get so bad, huh?" He whispered into her ear.

Crying too hard to answer, Monica shook her head, as she held onto him tighter still, trying to believe that he was really here with her, after everything. She knew she didn't deserve it, but was grateful just the same.

"Andrew…"She managed to choke out, before burying her face against his chest.

"I'm right here, baby," He replied soothingly, rubbing her back in an effort to comfort her,

"And I'm not going anywhere. We have a lot to talk about and we're going to work it all out, sweetheart, I promise we are."

"I'm sorry…I'm so…sorry," She whimpered between sobs,

"For everything…for Andrea, for your accident…for having you arrested…Andrew, I'm just so very sorry…"

Andrew closed his eyes for a moment, saying a silent prayer to the Father to help them both, before he gently pulled away to look into her exhausted, pain-filled face,

"Listen to me. I'm the one who is sorry, sweetie. I did this, Monica. I blamed you, but not because it was your fault, honey, but because I was angry," His heart broke, seeing the doubt in her reddened eyes and knowing it was going to take a lot more than that for her to see the truth,

"You don't realize that yet, but you will. We're not going anywhere until you do."

"I don't understand why you're here," She whispered, tears still flowing freely from her eyes, even as he reached to wipe them away.

Moving to take her face into his hands, Andrew looked into her eyes and whispered softly,

"I'm here because I love you, Angel Girl and because this has gone on long enough. Let that be enough for tonight, okay?"

A fresh wave of tears broke from her as she collapsed against him once again. He winced at the pain in his ribs, but never said a word as he held her tightly once more.

"I love you too, Andrew…I love you too…and I'm sorry…"

(END FLASHBACK)

As she watched the scene unfold before her, Monica sucked in a deep breath, listening to the words spoken obviously by her and Andrew. Turning to face him, a sadness filled her heart as she saw a few tears trickle down his face at the memory.

"I - I really did that to you, Andrew?" She whispered, still nestled in her best friend's arms, but pulled away a bit to look up and meet his green eyes

"Oh God, I had you ARRESTED?"

Lovingly looking down at her, Andrew sighed softly as he only pulled her into another tight hug while whispering,

"Baby, none of that was your fault. It did take a while for everything to work out and for us to realize the truth...but, with God's help, we did and everything was forgiven."

"We have that strong of a friendship, don't we, Andrew?" Monica's voice choked up as she tightened her small arms around his waist, resting the side of her head against his chest so that she could continue watching that scene come to an end.

"Yes, we do, sweet Angel Girl," Andrew tearfully replied, smiling through

the tears,

"We do..."

(FLASHBACK)

"Aren't those kinda hot?"

Andrew's question caused Monica to look playfully up at him at the Mexican party and she only continued to pour jalapeno peppers onto her plate. A twinkle in her dark eyes, Monica replied while inside, she was laughing at the look of disgust on her best friend's face,

"Oh, no they're lovely. They almost taste a wee bit like candy. You should try them, Andrew."

Sharing a look with Raphael and some of the children gathered around the table, the Irish angel watched with a smile as Andrew took a huge handful of the hot peppers and popped them into his mouth. As soon as he swallowed them down, his green eyes practically bugged out and he covered his mouth with his hand; jumping up from his seat, he called out behind him with a hand over his mouth,

"OH! Excuse me..."

Monica giggled, as did the others as they watched their friend head towards the bathroom with the hot peppers still in his mouth.

(END FLASHBACK)

"You actually DID that?" Monica cried with laughter, raising her head, tears of laughter pouring down her face,

"Oh Andrew...You are just so silly sometimes! I wonder if I would still like those hot peppers today..."

"Knowing you, Monica..." Andrew shook his head with amusement,

"I wouldn't be surprised."

(FLASHBACK)

"I've been an angel of God from the beginning of time. I've seen ugliness and pain, treachery and vengeance. I've seen hope die and hundreds - no, thousands of faces, only to see them live again at the sign of the words, 'God loves you'." Monica looked from Tess to Andrew and back to the cake with 100 candles on it, shining brightly with their flame,

"I have seen the glory of the heavenly hosts. I've served in Search and Rescue...delivered messages for annunciations..." Facing Andrew with a look of seriousness on her pretty face, she grinned,

"I've sung in the choir."

Noticing Tess' look of horror on her mahogany face as she turned her bulging brown eyes away, lips pressed together, as if to not think about her "Angel Girl's" singing voice...or lack thereof.

Giggling, Monica gently touched her supervisor's hand and reassured her,

"Briefly."

The three friends giggling, Monica finally continued, more seriousness in her Irish voice,

"But, being a Caseworker for the Almighty has been my greatest joy. A journey, a privilege...a blessing. And, so...as we embark on this my hundredth case - "

Cringing as Andrew dipped a finger into the coffee flavored cake, Tess interrupted,

"The, uh, icing is melting..."

"Uh, I'd like to think of it a spiritual milestone," Monica went on as if Tess hadn't spoken.

Ignoring Monica's chatter, Tess grabbed a bowl and turned to her "Angel Boy" across from them,

"Would you like one dip or two?"

Lifting one finger that he had put in his mouth while stealing a bit of the cake, Andrew replied through a mouthful,

"One."

"Oh, all right," Monica smiled, finally deciding to put this speech to a close,

"I just want to say: I love you."

Smiling at Andrew and then at Tess, her supervisor reached out and gave Monica a kiss on the cheek while saying,

"We love you too, Baby."

Pressing his hands against his mouth, Andrew returned the gesture as he blew his best friend a kiss.

(END FLASHBACK)

As the final scene finally came to a close, Monica suddenly realized that something was different...Something was different about HER. Looking down at herself, the angel gasped as she realized that she had suddenly transformed from the young, 13-year old girl back to the beautiful, auburn-haired angel that she had been since the day she was created.

Looking down at herself in awe, she realized that she was now wearing a flowing white dress and Andrew was now standing by her side, also glowing, although he was still wearing his regular clothing. Lifting her head, Monica soon realized that she remembered everything now...and they were now in the same exact park where she, Andrew and Tess had celebrated her 100th case all those years ago...

Andrew.

Lifting her surprised, brown eyes over to him, Monica soon found tears trickling down her cheeks as she looked at him. Unable to speak, the Irish angel threw herself back into his arms, hugging him as tightly as she ever could do. Not completely believing that she was back to her regular angelic self, she only continued to cry happily against her best friend as he hugged her back tightly.

"I've missed you, Angel Girl," Andrew whispered into her ear, still holding tightly to her, kissing the side of her head.

"I've missed you, too," Monica whispered back, giving the side of her friend's head a soft kiss back,

"Oh, Andrew...I love you so much...And thank you."

**Chapter 15**

"Well," Tess said, a smile beaming on her face as she approached Carol and Patrick, were sitting on their porch swing speaking quietly together,

"Andrew has your daughter and they will be on their way home soon!"

A cry escaped Carol's lips as she leapt to her feet as tears filled her eyes,

"Oh my God, Tess! He found her! Patrick, he found her! Is she all right?"

"She's just fine, baby. I knew if anyone could find that little girl, Andrew could. He'd of never given up till he did," Tess replied, relieved herself that her two babies were safe.

Patrick looked up at Tess, his blue eyes showing sadness,

"Does she _want_ to come home, Tess?"

Tess met her eyes with those of the man who had caused her Angel Girl so much pain in the 13 years of her human life,

"I'm not certain that is the question you should be asking, Patrick. Maybe what you should be asking is are _you_ ready for her to come home."

He nodded his head, his expression one of deep regret,

"I don't know how she will ever forgive me for what I've done."

Carol gasped and Patrick's head jerked up as Tess was suddenly engulfed in a beautiful, white light that was so warm and filled with love that it took their breath away,

"Well, you know baby, that is one thing children and God have in common-their ability to forgive. I am an angel and I've been sent here, along with Andrew to help watch over that little girl as well as to tell you that God knows you are both sorry for the things that have transpired in this house, but that it is up to you to correct that, with His help."

"You and Andrew are angels?" Carol whispered, unable to take her eyes away from the glowing being in from of her.

"Oh dear Lord, I beat up an angel," Patrick muttered under his breath.

"Only because he let you, baby," Tess replied with a mischievous smile, before she continued,

"Your daughter should have been a blessing from the first day she was brought into this world and for Carol, she was, but Patrick, you treated that little thing like she was the enemy, like someone who was supposed to make up for the family you had lost and she fell hopelessly short. What happened to your family in Ireland was tragic and they are now with the Father, surrounded by His love. But Monica needed the love of a father too and that was what you were unable to give to her. God didn't give her to you to replace the family you lost, Patrick, but He gave her to you so you could start a new family, so you could shower on her the love you were no longer able to give to the family you had lost."

"I've been a fool, Tess," Patrick uttered, ignoring the tears that streaked his face,

"Every time I raised a hand to hurt her, I could see the love in her eyes, but I ignored it. She's just a wee one…oh God, forgive me!" He covered his face with his hands and wept.

Tess smiled knowingly as she moved to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

"He already has, baby, he already has."

"So, you remember everything?" Andrew asked curiously, as he held Monica's hand as they walked through the park.

Monica nodded her head solemnly, thinking back over the last 13 years and she shuddered, remembering all that had happened and Patrick's abuse.

"Penny for your thoughts."

Andrew's gentle and concerned voice caused her to look up and smile weakly,

"I was just thinking about everything, about Patrick and how terrible it all was. But I do understand now how a little child can keep loving a parent like that, because I never stopped loving Patrick, or trying to make him love me, even though it never happened. It was like, I couldn't give up trying," She stopped walking and turned to face him, catching his other hand up in her own,

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of been with me, Andrew."

"Where else would I have been?" He responded softly, his eyes reflecting his love for her,

"I wasn't about to let my little Angel Girl go through that alone."

Tears shimmered in her dark eyes as she looked up at him,

"I know it wasn't easy for you and I just want to say thank you for everything you did for me through this-taking that beating for me and protecting me from him, saving me from what nearly happened in New York and from Denise…for just being my friend; my best friend, Andrew, as you always have been."

"You know what? It was my pleasure," He smiled, reaching up to stroke her cheek,

"And you'd of done the same for me-you [I]have[/I] done the same for me."

"You know I would have," She agreed, turning as they began walking once again and she wrapped both of her arms around one of his, watching as he smiled at the comfortable position she had always assumed whenever they walked so long ago, before this assignment had begun,

"You always make me feel so safe," Monica remarked softly, glancing up at him again,

"And those things you made me remember, some of them I hadn't thought about in a long time and it was so nice to remember those moments again, even though some of them were hard at the time, they were moments spent with you," She blushed suddenly as Andrew raised his eyebrow in amusement,

"I'm sorry, I think that there is still a little bit of an adoring teenager in my system yet."

Andrew chuckled, even as a slight blush rose to his cheeks as well,

"So, what do you want to get into for a bit on your first day back as an angel?"

Monica appeared thoughtful for a moment, before a smile crossed her face,

"I think I'd like to finish that play."

A puzzled look crossed his handsome face as he turned to look at her, but a moment later he was laughing, seeing that in the twinkle of an eye, she had changed in a pair of jeans and an oversized jersey, twirling a football in her hands.

"You're joking, right?" Andrew laughed, seeing the mischievous look in her brown eyes.

"Huh uh," She replied, getting back into the spirit of that day.

A look of mock seriousness came over him, remembering her 13-year-old comments made to him earlier,

"Do you remember how to throw it?" He teased, giving her a playful wink.

"Yep," She answered him, trying not to laugh,

"I had a good teacher. Are you ready?"

"I believe I am," He chuckled, seeing the grin she was trying to suppress. He started running, one eye on her as she lifted the ball and released it into the air. Easily catching it this time, without Tess' interference, he took off running, looking back over his shoulder at his friend, who had taken off at a run in an attempt to tackle him.

He was laughing so hard, that it didn't take her long to throw herself on him as they both tumbled to the ground, immersed in laughter and breathless. Sitting up, he reached over and pulled her close, kissing her forehead,

"I really have missed you, sweetheart." He told her once he had caught his breath once more.

"Me too," She replied, her eyes still dancing from the game.

Andrew's expression changed then as he heard the words from above, and he looked back to her, his green eyes suddenly filled with sorrow and regret.

"Andrew?" Monica asked, concern in her voice now, seeing his expression,

"What is it?"

Andrew swallowed hard as he reached for her hand, holding it tightly in his,

"This assignment, Monica, isn't quite over yet…you have to go back."

**Chapter 16**

"Go back?" Monica whispered, some of the color draining from her face,

"To the Hendricksons'? Why?"

"Because the assignment isn't over yet," Andrew replied softly, watching as she got up and seeing that she was visibly shaken by this news. Truth be told, so was he. He had thought it was over now that she was back, but the Father had just told him otherwise.

"As myself or as their daughter?" She asked, her voice trembling as she watched him get up to face her.

Andrew looked more than a little uncomfortable, knowing this was not going to go over well at all,

"As their daughter…their 13-year-old daughter."

Monica's eyes widened as tears rushed to them and she shook her head adamantly,

"No, Andrew, no…I won't do it. I'm not going back there again, not like that!"

Andrew opened his mouth to argue, not really understanding why she was acting like this. It was an assignment and she needed to finish it. Then it hit him, like a cold shower on a winter day. Though she was now transformed to her angelic state, the thoughts and feelings regarding Patrick were still those of that little child.

She was afraid.

He could see it all now in her eyes as they welled up with tears. Monica, his dearest friend who he loved with his entire heart, was scared to death of that man.

"Monica, you have to. I know you're scared, the Father knows you're scared, but Patrick has to know the truth and when the time is right, you have to be the one to tell him that truth because you know it so well."

"But how long will that take, Andrew? Till the human I was is 16? 18?" She asked, her voice rising with panic over this situation,

"It's been 13 years, Andrew, 13 years and I can't do it anymore."

"I don't know how long it will take, but I don't think it will be that long," He nodded his head in affirmation of the Father's words.

She turned away, trying to hide the tears that she couldn't hold back any longer. She knew in her heart that both she and Patrick had to face this, maybe even Andrew too, but it didn't make it any easier and a small sob escaped her as she felt Andrew's hands on her shoulders.

Turning her to face him once more, he waited until she finally looked up at him to continue speaking,

"Hey, you know you don't have to hide anything from me. You should know that by now. Just as you know that Father will be with you the entire time," Reaching, he swiped at a tear on her cheek,

"And I will be too."

Monica nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face briefly against the nape of his neck as she drew in a deep breath,

"I know…I know that you both will be and that's the only way I can possibly do this."

Andrew smiled sadly as he held her, his hands running through her hair,

"That's my girl," He whispered, resting his cheek against her hair.

A moment later, she looked up at him and managed a tearful smile,

"But I'm warning you, when this is over, I'm keeping the bear."

Unable to help himself, Andrew chuckled softly as he kissed her cheek,

"He's all yours, sweetheart, he always was."

Later that evening, Tess sat on the couch, staring out the window as her two precious "Angel Babies" walked up the steps towards the Hendrickson's' house. Sighing softly, the older angel wished that she could just go over to her two friends and taken them in her arms, holding them tightly. But when the Father said "Not yet", she knew He meant "Not yet". A sadness crept into her heart as she noticed that her "Angel Girl" had to be transformed back into a young teenager girl to finish off this assignment, but she also knew that was for a reason and the Father knew what He was doing…Plus, she knew that Patrick was going to change and that he wasn't going to hurt either of her Babies this time.

"Andrew is in angelic form right now, Tess, so there is no way that Patrick could hurt him. Plus, he won't. After your revelation to him earlier, My precious angel, he now knows that he wants help and he's going to ask for Monica's forgiveness in just a few minutes, Tess, along with Andrew's."

"I understand, Father," Tess whispered, looking up at the ceiling,

"Will this assignment end tonight, though? I really want to hold those two Babies again…and I know that You do, too…"

Hearing the slight chuckle of her Heavenly Father above, Tess found herself smiling as He replied,

"Yes, it will end tonight, Tess. And there will also be a surprise for Carol in a few weeks. All three of you will be back together before this night is over, but you will still be here for Carol and Patrick as he starts to go through counseling. And yes, you will get that chance to hold our angels again…"

A tear trailing down her mahogany colored skin, Tess nodded her head again and turned back to the window, continuing to watch as Andrew and Monica entered the house.

"Monica! Oh, baby…You're back!" Carol cried out, her heart bursting with relief as she swept the young girl up in her arms and held onto her tightly as if afraid to ever let her go again,

"You're home…Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…"

Nodding her head slightly, Monica glanced over her "mother's" shoulder and into Andrew's face. She knew that her friend was in angelic form and couldn't be seen but by her, and her alone, but that didn't stop Monica from getting a knot of fear in her stomach that almost made her need to hurl again.

"Mom…" She finally choked out as Carol set her back on her feet again,

"Where – where's daddy…" Although she was terrified to see Patrick, she really wanted to get this over and done with as fast as she could…

"I'm right here."

Patrick's voice sounded from the staircase and Monica looked up, gulping, as she saw her "father" walking down the staircase at a slow pace. Even from a distance, Monica could tell that Patrick hadn't had much sleep lately and that he had heavy bags underneath his dark eyes. Gulping, the human angel took a step backward and towards Andrew, although nobody could see him. Not knowing what to say as he came closer and finally stood beside Carol, Monica couldn't meet his eyes as she felt him looking at her.

"Welcome back, Monica."

Shocked beyond belief at the words that he spoke to her, Monica finally looked up at him and sucked in a deep breath, although still staying as far as possible from him as she could. Yes, she wanted to get this confrontation over with, but that didn't mean that she had to LIKE it…

"Monica…I don't know what to say," Patrick uttered in his thick Irish voice.

"Me, neither," Monica replied softly, looking down at her feet, eyes lowered.

Silence followed Monica's statement for a few seconds before Patrick finally realized that he had to tell her what he had been meaning to tell her since she left,

"I'm sorry, Monica…"

"What?" Monica uttered as soon as she heard those words coming from Patrick.

"I'm sorry," He repeated,

"For everything…I – I know that it may take a long time for you to find it in that gentle heart of yours to forgive me, or maybe you won't be able to…but…I know that I deserve whatever comes my way, Monica. All I can do is ask that you can find it in you someday to forgive me for the pain I inflicted on you since you were a child. I never was thankful that I was given a daughter; all that I thought you were was a – curse. And I realize now that I caused you a lot of pain, and you didn't deserve it, Monica. Can you forgive me? Or can you do it someday?"

Looking up at him with still a bit of slight fear in her brown eyes, Monica didn't know exactly what to say until the gentle words of God spoke gently to her heart,

"He's accepted me as his Father, Monica. He's asked for forgiveness from Me and I do know how hard it will be for you to forgive him, but with My help, you can, My dear angel. I will help you."

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath, Monica bravely turned her eyes to the older human in front of her and put on her bravest face, and spoke with all the love that she could muster while saying prayer after prayer to the Father to help her,  
"I know that you asked forgiveness from God, daddy," She whispered softly, still praying silently,

"I know that you've finally accepted Him as your Lord and Savior, right?"

"How did you know that, baby?" Carol cried out in astonishment, eyes growing wide as she heard her daughter's words,

"You were gone when he did that…How do you know this, Monica?"

"Because God told me just now," Monica answered, suddenly feeling her heart fill with all the love that the Father gave to her as He answered her pleading prayer,

"He told me that you asked Him to forgive you and to come into your heart. And I do know that if He can forgive you for wrong deeds, then so can I. I have no right to hold a grudge against you."

Watching as the looks of surprise and confusion came over Carol and Patrick's faces, Monica suddenly felt herself being transformed once again into the older angelic being that she was before. Her clothing was changed into the flowing, white dress that she had worn at the park with Andrew a few hours ago and her long, auburn hair trailed down her back and over her shoulders, shiny and beautiful. A soft golden light formed a halo around her entire body,  
"I'm an angel, Patrick. Carol," She spoke in the softest of voices.

But just as Monica was about to continue speaking, Patrick took her totally by surprise as he suddenly fell to the floor, the words

"I'm an angel" ringing through the air; his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and fainted.

"Patrick? Patrick, are you okay?"

The words of both Carol and Monica rang through the Irishman's head as he tried to open his eyes and wake himself out of his faint. Feeling the gentle pat on his face from one of them, Patrick finally forced his dark eyes open and as they finally came face to face with Monica's glowing figure – and older face – he suddenly remembered what had just occurred before he had fainted: She had said she was an angel.

Gasping, he bolted to his feet and reached for Carol's arm and clutching it tightly in his hands, staring at Monica…and also Andrew, who had suddenly appeared beside their daughter. Both of them were smiling lovingly at them.

"Angel…" He uttered in a shocked voice, blinking rapidly and rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming,

"No, this can't be true…it's one thing to know that Tess and Andrew are angels…But our DAUGHTER? Carol…how can this be? This is impossible…"

"With God, nothing is impossible, Patrick," Monica spoke up, her Irish voice thick,

"God chose me to be sent to this Earth and to this family as a human baby to experience what life would be like in a home like this. 13 years ago, right before the Father transformed me into the most human form I had ever taken, Andrew, Tess and myself were wondering how any little child could still love a parent who abuses them. Myself in particular, I admit. Tess told me that I was about to find that out very soon, but I had no idea that it would be like this…"

"So you never were my daughter…" Carol choked out, tears filling her eyes at this very thought.

"No, she WAS your daughter, Carol," Andrew assured her, taking a step forward and resting a hand on the woman's shoulder,

"For 13 years, she was your daughter. But God decided to take one of His beloved angels and transform her into your daughter. You never know if you'll be pregnant again or not, but if it's God's will, you will be."

"But…I still don't understand some of this…" Patrick broke in, confusion written plainly on his face,

"How – how can you forgive me, Monica? I would've thought you would hate my guts for the rest of eternity for what I did to you. Why don't you?"

"Because God doesn't want that," Monica answered, finding all of the fear inside of her towards this man finally gone,

"He doesn't want me to hold you responsible for your actions. If you hadn't asked for His forgiveness, then that would have been different, Patrick. But through Him, all things are possible, even those things that don't seem possible like at this time, like this situation. But you have prayed for God to forgive you and you've also asked for me to do the same, and both of those requests have been answered."

"And same with me," Andrew spoke up, turning towards the man who had caused his best friend pain,

"And same with Tess. All of us forgive you for your actions. Now can you forgive yourself?"

"I – don't know, Andrew," Patrick stuttered, turning towards his wife, who still stood there openmouthed and in awe,

"Isn't that a wee selfish of me to forgive myself? I mean…after what I did to you two?"

"No, of course not," Monica replied, stepping forward and reaching out he arms to the man and woman who were her earthly parents for 13 years,

"It's not selfish at all, to forgive yourself. God loves you both and He always will."

"He…loves us…" Carol choked out as she hugged the angel tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks,

"Oh God…You love us…"

"Yes, He does," Monica smiled as she held them,

"God loves you, now and forever."

**Chapter 17**

Tess leapt to her feet an hour later and headed as fast as she could towards the door. She didn't want to waste another minute of getting to hold her precious Babies to her again and as soon as the Father had told her that they were on their way over, the angel felt like she would burst into happy tears right then.

Throwing open the door, the angel ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the front steps. Spotting her two "Angel Babies" walking hand in hand towards the house, occasionally sharing a glance at one another, Tess didn't even noticing that a neighbor or two were staring at her as she ran to her friends.

"Babies!" She cried out, tears spilling from her dark eyes as she neared them, arms open wide.

As she spotted her supervisor, Monica's own eyes welled up with tears of her own and she ran over to her, like she was that small child again. Long, auburn hair flowing out behind her, the Irish angel ran as she fast as her bare feet would allow on the concrete and headed straight into Tess' arms. Hearing Andrew's footsteps behind her as he, too, ran, Monica wrapped her arms tightly around the older angel and buried her face into her shoulder.

"Tess, I missed you so much!" She cried, tightening her arms around her friend,

"I'm so glad you're still here…"

"Baby girl, I missed you, too. Ol' Tess missed you, too," Tess ran her fingers through Monica's waist-length, brilliant auburn hair and looked over her shoulder to see her "Angel Boy" standing off to the side, tears in his own eyes as he watched the scene.

Sniffling a bit and forcing back a tear, the angel pulled back a little and opened her arm to her young friend,

"C'mere, Angel Boy."

Racing towards his friend and throwing himself into her waiting arms, Andrew held tightly to her as she kissed the side of his blonde head.

"Tess…I'm sorry I left all those weeks ago."

"Baby, everything's okay now," Tess soothed gently, rubbing his back,

"You got our girl back, Patrick is going to be okay and so is Carol. You have nothing to be sorry for, Andrew."

"Oh, I do," Andrew uttered, pulling away to look at his supervisor and his best friend, who had now grasped his hand in her own,

"I know that I apologized earlier, Monica…but I really am sorry. When we talked to Carol and Patrick about forgiving themselves earlier this evening…"

"It had you thinking, too, didn't it, Baby?" Tess interrupted gently, ruffling her friend's blonde locks,

"It had you thinking that no matter what happened that morning when Patrick beat Monica up, it wasn't your fault; you had no way of knowing and no matter what reason you had for running away like you did, the Father turned everything around and turned it into something beautiful."

"Yes," Andrew whispered softly, nodding his head. A shameful look still lurked in his green eyes, though,

"Although I hate to admit that I did run away from here those weeks ago because of self blame. And I didn't even think about what would happen or the consequences of my taking off – "

"That was my choice, my friend," Monica interrupted him, pulling him into a tight hug,

"I chose to look for you that morning and nothing would change my mind. As long as I would find you…that's all that was on my mind, Andrew."

Tess wrapped her arms around her two friends and silence prevailed the area as they just stood there. Andrew let out a deep sigh as they finally released one another and he looked from Monica to Tess and back again, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders. Giving her a quick, tight squeeze, the blonde angel reached out and wrapped the other around his supervisor's shoulders and pulled her to him also. Putting on a face that he hoped would be convincing that he was no longer sad, he turned towards his friends and said,

"Why don't we go back to the house and catch up on missed years? It's been a while…"

"Yes it has, Baby. Yes it has," Tess responded, wrapping an arm around her friend's waist, but couldn't help but see the look of sadness still slightly lurking in those green eyes of his. As they walked down the sidewalk about back towards the house, Tess received a message from the One above that although the assignment was just about over…there was still some work to be done before they could come back Home: Not only the surprise for Carol and Patrick, but also some final healing for her "Angel Boy".

As the three angels entered the house, Monica shot a look up at her best friend and frowned as she, too, noticed the slight look of sadness in his eyes underneath the false happiness about catching up on missed years with his friends. Giving him a squeeze and catching his gaze, Monica gave her head a nod as if saying,

"We need to talk."

Seeing him reluctantly nod back, Monica turned towards Tess and took her hands in her own,

"We'll be right back, Tess. Andrew and I need to have a wee talk, if that's okay?" She spoke softly, looking at her supervisor.

Nodding as she looked past Monica's shoulder to their friend, Tess gave her "Angel Girl's" hands a loving squeeze as she responded,

"Go on, Baby. We've got a sad looking Angel Boy on our hands and I'd like to see him replaced with our old Angel Boy very soon. Go and talk to him; I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks, Tess," Monica wrapped her friend in a quick hug before pulling away and grabbing Andrew's hand. Leading him up the stairs to the guest bedroom, she opened the wooden door and ushered him inside. Closing the door behind her and having a seat on the bed in front of Andrew, Monica grabbed his hands up in hers again and gave them a soft squeeze,

"Now tell me what's the matter, Andrew," She ordered, giving him a look that meant business, although the love for him was totally there,

"Why do I see that look of guilt in your eyes and on your face? Hmmm?"

"Monica…I'm trying to not blame myself here, but it's very hard," Andrew replied, sighing softly before looking up at her,

"I can't help thinking that if I hadn't run off like that and if I had only stayed with you after that beating…then Denise wouldn't have gotten involved and – "

"Denise probably would've gotten involved ANY way, Andrew!" Monica pointed out, releasing one of his hands to lay against his face,

"You know how she is, my friend. She's evil. If you had stayed or if you had left, I wouldn't doubt that she would find SOME way to mess things up, you know?"

"Yeah…" He quietly uttered, lowering his eyes to avoid her loving gaze,

"So you're not mad at me for leaving you, Monica?"

As he asked the question, Monica wrapped her arms around her friend tightly, squeezing him as tightly as she dared,

"Does this answer your question, Andrew? Even after Tess told me that you were gone, I never blamed you. I was just plain worried sick about you, my friend…Just worried."

Hearing him let out a soft sigh and holding her tightly back, he whispered into her ear,

"I am sorry, though, Mon."

Smiling at that nickname that he never used for her, Monica closed her brown eyes and gave his back a soft rub,

"It really is okay, Andy. No hard feelings at all and God isn't mad at you either. He loves you, mistakes you make and all. And so do I."

Smiling a real smile this time, Andrew let out a deep breath and gave his friend another tight squeeze. As he was about to say something in return, a soft jab in his hand suddenly appeared and the angel frowned, wondering it was.

Gently pulling away, Andrew opened his hand and looked down, shocked, at the cross necklace that was now laying in the palm of his hand,

"Father…What…?" He questioned silently, looking at the ceiling.

"Denise took away Monica's necklace that night, My angel. Now it's your turn to give it back to her, Andrew."

A soft smile playing on his lips and tears still in his green eyes, Andrew lifted the necklace in his hands and showed it to his friend in front of him, who was now looking at the object in his hands in shock.

"Andrew…where'd you get that?" She whispered in shock as she felt the necklace being placed around her neck once again, the cross still in front.

"The Father…" Andrew whispered gently, his voice breaking off as he fastened the clasp around her neck,

"Thank Him, Monica."

Fingering the cross necklace she wore around her neck, now as good as new before Denise had torn it off of her, Monica's eyes welled up with tears and threw her arms around Andrew's neck again, kissing his cheek as she did so. Suddenly feeling her best friend pull away slightly again, Monica released her hold on him and gave him a curious look,

"What is it?"

Tears flowing from his eyes again, Andrew reached from behind his back and pulled out the angel bear that his friend hadn't seen since they were seeing those memories from the past, and he handed the white toy back to her. Seeing her eyes go wide as a young child's all over again, Andrew placed the bear into her hands as he told her,

"You said you were keeping the bear, right, honey?"

Grasping him into her arms, the angel one-handedly hugged her dearest friend to herself as she held the angel toy with the other. No words were spoken between them and none were needed right then. Unknown to either angel as they sat on the bed holding tightly to each other, Tess had pocked her head inside of the room and smiled at the beautiful site in front of her. Lifting her head, she quietly whispered,

"Thank You, dear Lord."

**Chapter 18**

Two weeks had passed and still the angels resided in the house next door to the Hendrickson's, awaiting word from the Father that they could return Home. Though all three were anxious to be back in His presence after 13 long years, they waited patiently, using the time off to relax and just enjoying each other's company.

Rain was pouring down outside that afternoon and Andrew sighed as he returned to the book he was reading, knowing that before much longer, it would be snowing as fall was turning over to winter in a hurry. Tess had finally gotten a little stir crazy and had gone out for a bit and he had no idea what Monica was up to as she had disappeared upstairs over an hour ago. He knew that they were all beginning to get a little antsy with wondering why they were still here and his best friend had been more than a little troubled the last few weeks.

She had run into Carol on several occasions and the woman was trying her best to appear cheerful, but Monica had confided in him that she knew Carol missed the daughter she had once had, so now his dear friend had more or less refused to leave the house, as she didn't want to upset Carol further by running into her again. Andrew had told her that she had no reason to feel guilty, but his words didn't seem to help and he could understand why. In her mind, they had no other reason to be here other than to "drive Carol crazy" as she had so eloquently put it and he chuckled at the memory. Of course, that comment had been followed by a Tess lecture on trusting in what the Father had planned, which had left his usually cheerful best friend a little out of sorts for the remainder of that evening.

"Andrew?"

The sound of the soft Irish voice broke into his thoughts and he looked up from the page he had not been reading to see Monica standing in front of him, an apprehensive expression on her pretty face.

"What's up, Angel Girl?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if you might do me a favor…" She began, still looking a bit uncertain.

"You know the answer to that," Andrew replied warmly, laying the book down on the table as he gazed up at her, wondering why she seemed so distressed.

"I have to go next door and I was hoping you might come with me." She asked hopefully.

"The Father told you to go see them?" He wondered aloud as he rose to his feet.

Monica nodded her head, her reluctance evident in her brown eyes,

"I don't know why yet and well…" She managed a sheepish smile,

"I really don't want to go alone. It's not that I'm afraid of Patrick or anything, I just…"

Smiling, Andrew reached up and placed a finger to her lips, silencing her,

"I'll grab our coats."

Monica breathed a sigh of relief and wondered how anyone could ever survive without a best friend that you didn't have to explain things to as she followed him to the closet and let him help her into her coat.

As they walked outside, Andrew put up the umbrella to hold over their heads while taking her hand in his other hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they walked down the path and she once again marveled at the power of her friendship with him which to her felt even stronger now after the last 13 years. Even in simple moments, such as this one, her love for him tugged at her heart and she said a silent "Thank you" to God for giving him to her as a friend, a confidant, and a soul mate, if it was even possible for angels to have a soul mate.

As they reached the Hendrickson's porch, she gazed up at him, wondering if there were even words to express all she was feeling or if he already knew, but she knew her thoughts would have to wait as Andrew rang the bell.

"Monica, Andrew, come in," Carol smiled as she moved aside to let them in, though Monica didn't miss the flash of pain in her eyes,

"What brings you both here?"

Monica looked uncomfortable for a moment, before knowledge filled her heart and she smiled,

"Well, Carol, I have a wee bit of good news for you it seems," Seeing Patrick come into the room, she smiled again, now knowing that he had been going through with his counseling,

"You know that God always gives us what we need when we need it, just like He sent Andrew and Tess to be with me while I was here with you. Carol, He knows how much you miss your daughter, so He has seen it fit to bless you both doubly. Though you don't know it yet, Carol, you are carrying a wee one inside you," Her grinned widened as she corrected herself,

"Make that two wee ones."

The cries of joy that emerged from both humans warmed the angel's hearts as they watched them embrace and then they surprised them by exchanging hugs with Andrew and Monica as well.

"Thank you both," Patrick choked out,

"For everything! Now, these babies aren't real angels, right?"

Andrew chuckled softly,

"No, Patrick, but they are a gift to you, from God."

"And I will treat them as such," He replied tearfully as he turned his attention back to his wife, pulling her into his arms once more.

Seeing their happiness, Andrew silently motioned Monica, who was now beaming, to the door, and they slipped away, leaving the Hendrickson's to their happiness and their life.

As the two friends headed outside, they were both surprised to see that it had stopped raining outside and a rainbow was starting to form overhead. Smiling up at the sky, blonde hair blowing lazily in the cool breeze, Andrew lifted his hands slightly to the sky and whispered,

"Thank You, God…"

Turning back towards Monica, he was shocked to see a few tears welling up in her brown eyes,

"Monica? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just so happy for them, Andrew," Monica replied softly, a teary smile playing on her lips and she stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk to turn towards her best friend. Looking deep into those eyes that she loved with all of her heart and soul, she let out a deep sigh as she continued staring.

"What is it?" Andrew gave her an odd, questioning look, glancing behind him and around him to see if anything was out of place, or if he had suddenly grown horns out of nowhere. Raising an eyebrow, the angel stared back.

Seeing her shake her head a bit, Andrew was about to ask what the matter was again before she took him off guard with a full force hug that nearly knocked him off his feet and on his behind,

"Whoa, Angel Girl. What was that for?" He teased, catching himself before he fell and hugging her back tightly.

Pulling back briefly and only continuing to stare at him, Monica couldn't stop smiling as tears only poured down her cheeks,

"Have I told you how much your friendship means to me, Andrew? Have I told you lately that everything you've done for me since we first met has touched me deeply, more than you can imagine?"

Raising both eyebrows, Andrew found himself speechless as he pulled her back into his arms, and smiled as she felt him clutch him back in a death grip,

"Sweetheart, you know I would do anything for you. That's what friends are for, correct?"

"But not everyone would do what you have done for me, Andy," Monica whispered into his chest, hugging him even tighter as she smiled broadly through her happy tears,

"You're…I don't know how to say this without sounding like a total idiot, Andrew…"

Pulling away for a moment to grasp her shoulders and look deep into her eyes, Andrew spoke,

"Then just say it, baby. Mon, I won't laugh at you."

"I almost feel like…I don't know if angels can have soul mates or anything, but if we can…you'd be mine, Andrew," Monica finally said, her eyes flashing with happiness and complete love for him,

"I've seen human friendships die terrible deaths and so many of them don't forgive each other, but…you do, Andrew. Your friendship to me is unlike any friendship I've ever experienced or seen. And I love you so much for it. Not just for what you've done over these last 13 years, but also for forgiving me for all of those times that I've done wrong to you or lashed out…like when we first met. I never would have thought that when you first appeared that you would become my best friend and such an important part of my life…"

Happy tears forming in his own eyes, Andrew felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he stayed silent as she continued speaking her heart.

"I know I probably sound silly, Andrew. I mean, I've told you before how much you mean to me, but – after these last 13 years, I've felt so much closer to you and have grown to love you even more as a friend…" Laughing a bit, she added,

"If that's at all possible since you've been my best friend for over 40 years now."

Chuckling with her, Andrew felt his face grow an even deeper shade of red and at the feel of Monica's had to his cheek, he turned his eyes to her.

"You're blushing," Monica giggled, lowering her hand,

"And that's another thing, my friend…I've never met anyone, either them being human being or angel in human form, who isn't afraid to hide how they're really feeling and not worry about feeling silly. I've always loved that about you, Andy…I always have."

"Oh, Monica," Andrew choked out, smiling until his dimple in his right cheek showed and the tears only continuing to flow down them in happiness,

"I – I don't know what to say right now. I guess what I do know is that there is nothing on this earth that I wouldn't do for my Angel Girl. You know that by now, sweetheart."

"Yes, but I wanted you to hear this, since it's coming from deep inside of me right now and I knew that I had to tell you. Right now." Monica continued to look into his eyes, her own vision blurred with tears,

"I love you, Andy."

Finding her arms being wrapped around his neck once again, Andrew held her as tightly as he could without choking the air out of her being, and kissed the side of her head,

"Right back at you, baby…Right back at you."

As the two friends continued to hold tightly to one another, enjoying this new closeness in their friendship that had just been re-discovered over the years, they suddenly jumped apart at the sound of the unmistakable sound of the horn of Tess' red Cadillac Convertible. Both gasping at the same time and then laughing as they saw their supervisor's amused look, Andrew put on a look of mock annoyance at his older friend.

"Tess! Must you?"

"Yes, I must, Angel Boy," Tess teased back, winking at her two "Angel Babies",

"If you two want to head on Home, I suggest you get your little angel butts in this car and get going. Everything is all set and the Father has finally given me the Word."

Exchanging broad smiles with one another, Andrew winked at his best friend before whispering in her ear,

"I'll race you to the car, Angel Girl. Whoever gets their last gets to ride in the front seat."

"Andrew, I always get the front seat!" Monica teased back, winking back at him,

"But you're on, Angel Boy."

Just as the words escaped her lips, she found her friend already heading towards the car and she let out a shout,

"Hey! No fair starting ahead of me!"

Running as fast as her feet could to the car, she planted her hands on her hips as Andrew neared it first and he gave her a playful smirk, although the twinkle in his green eyes never left.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Andrew…" Monica threatened, raising a thin eyebrow and giving him a mock annoyed glance,

"I promise, you're in for it…"

"I'm only kidding, Monica," Andrew winked at her again and turned back around to hop into the back seat without opening the door,

"You always get shotgun, so today shouldn't be any different."

Smiling and shaking her head at her best friend, Monica followed right behind and climbed into the back seat with him, getting comfortable by his side.

"And just what is this, Angel Girl?" Tess turned around in her seat and gave her Babies a mock hurt look,

"No one wants to ride up here with ol' Tess? Well, fine then…" Pouting slightly, she folded her arms across her chest and gave her young friends her famous "look".

"Oh, Tess, you know we love you," Monica giggled, reaching over and patting her supervisor on the head, laughing as she flinched away at the pat and gave her a "Tess look". Giggling again, Monica leaned up against Andrew and spoke up once again,

"But today I need to be back here…"

Smiling at the sweet sight in the back seat of her car, Tess clucked her tongue and replied,

"You two Babies are just too cute…I can never get upset over something as silly as who gets to ride up front. Go ahead and stay back there, Angel Babies; I think after this long assignment…you'll need some good sleep and a peaceful one."

Just as the older angel started the engine, Tess suddenly turned back around and said,

"Oh, Angel Girl? You don't want to forget this, do you?"

Pulling out the snow white angel bear from the front seat, she handed the bear back to the eager angel, who's eyes widened like a child's as she took it into her waiting hands,

"No, I don't want to forget little Andy here."

"Andy?" Andrew repeated, looking down at her as she cuddled up close to him in the back seat of the car,

"Is that what you named him?"

"Mm-hmm," Monica replied, smiling up at him and kissing his cheek,

"I named him after you, my friend."

Blushing all over again, Andrew kissed the top of her head and pulled her close to him as she finally started to fall asleep; as the engine of Tess' car started to come to life again, the supervisor angel looked in the rearview mirror and saw her "Angel Girl" leaning up against her "Angel Boy", a contended look on her pretty face and the angel bear cuddled in one arm and the other wrapped around Andrew's waist. Her eyes were shut tight and a sweet smile played on her lips.

Meeting Andrew's green eyes, Tess smiled back at her friend and as he returned the smile, they both looked up briefly in time to see a white dove take flight into the sky and disappear over the rainbow up above.


End file.
